Mercy lives
by collegegirl23
Summary: I alway thought that it was terrible they let the baby die so this is my version of what would happend if she had lived
1. Chapter 1

Title: Mercy From Heaven

Summary: What if baby Mercy had lived?

Disclaimors: I own nothing.

A/n: I always hated the way they did did Ben and Adrain on the show after all they went through they had the baby die so this is my version of what i think it should have been. Also I never seen a high school so obsessed with sex and i went to a school with one the highest teen pregnacy rates in georgia. Also dont beat me if i dont get the details about labor and delivery right I dont have kids of my own and never seen one born in person what i know about it is from tv.

Chapter 1

Ben woke to somebody shaking his arm. He said, "One more minute dad."

Adrain shook his arm again and said, "Benjamin Boykevitch wake up right now."

Ben sat up quickly and looked at his wife. He said, "what's wrong?"

Adrain said, "I think I'm in labor we need to go to the hospital."

Ben stood up and quickly and said, "oh god ok let me get dressed," he said as he grabbed for his pants to pull over the boxers he wore to bed. Adrain was sitting on her side of the bed holding her stomach. Ben also put on his shirt though only half hazardly buttoned it. Adrain looked up at him and laughed and said, "baby calm down i just started having contractions so its gonna be awhile i just thought we need to get to the hospital so put ur shirt on right side in and buttoned correctly."

Ben laughed as he looked down and realized his shirt was inside out and only 4 buttons were done up. Adrain got up and started getting dressed as well pulling her nightgown over her head as she pulled her dress out of her closet and pulled it on. She came over to him and said, "We're gonna be parents ben just think about it."

Ben hugged her and said, "I know its scary right."

They quickly headed out the door and toward the hospital Ben parked in front of the main entrance and helped Adrain out of the car. They went inside and the nurse checked them in and took Adrain to a room while Ben dialed his dad. He said, "Dad Adrain just woke me up she thinks shes in labor."

Leo sat up and said, "alrite I'm on my way yall are at the hospital now right."

Ben said, "okay I better head back inside but first i got to call Cindy and Reuben and tell them that the baby is on the way."

Leo reached over and shook his wife and said, "go on back in I'll call Adrain's parents and we'll be at the hospital as soon as possible okay."

Ben said, "Okay dad."

Ben headed back inside and to the room that they had taken Adrain to she was laying in bed. Ben said, "has the doctor been in yet."

Adrain said, "not yet the nurse said he'll be in soon. Ben I'm scared what if something goes wrong."

Ben took his young wife in his arms and said, "I'm right here with you and I will be the whole time Adrain nothing's gonna happend except in a few hours we're gonna be parents."

Adrain said, "Have I ever told you how much I love u? You've stood by me through this any other man would have simply walked away."

Ben hugged her harder and said, "I never could have done that we made this baby together and its our reponsibility together to raise her."

The doctor came in as Ben was holding her. She smiled and said, "hey Adrain so you think that your in labor."

Adrain nodded as Ben let go of her just holding her hand. The doctor said, "ok lets take a look to see whats going on."

Adrain nodded and grabbed Ben's hand as the doctor checked to see if she was dialated yet. The doctor stood up after checking and said, "well you are 2 cm dialated how close together are the contractions." Adrain squeezed Ben's hand suddenly as she said that.

The doctor said," okay you are having one now i can tell that and the nurse said you had one when you first got in the room about 5 mins ago so that means theyre about 5 minutes apart. We'll put you on a machine to monitor your contractions and one to monitor the baby, but you are definately in labor. Have yall called your parents yet?"

Ben said, "I just got off the phone with my dad and hes calling Adrain's mom and dad. They'll be here soon."

The doctor said, "Well you got aways to get yet before the baby gets here in a few hours we'll give you an epideral if thats what you want to help with the pain."

Adrain nodded and said, "thanks doctor."

The doctor left as Ben sat down beside Adrain holding her hand. He said, "see there's nothing going wrong baby before we know it we're gonna be parents."

Adrain nodded and said, "I love you don't forget that when i scream at you later ok."

Ben laughed and said, "scream at me you're kidding right?"

His dad walked in the room and said, "believe me she probably will your mom screamed at me when you were born, but she wont mean it. How u doing Adrain?"

Adrain said, "I'm alrite so far the doctor just came in and checked me. She said my labors just started so itll be awhile."

Leo nodded and said, "your parents were leaving when I got off the phone with them like me they were expecting a phone call at any minute."

Adrain's parents came in right after that. Her mom hugged her and sat down beside her on the other side. Adrain grabbed ben's hand again as she went through another contraction Ben pulled her to him as she went through the pain leaning against his chest. Adrain said, "Oh God this hurts."

Ben said, "breath honey you'll be okay just breath."

Adrain's mom rubbed her back while Ben held her. Adrain relaxed after the contraction again. Cindy said, "You're gonna be alrite sweety. It hurts yes but once you see your baby you forget about it ok."

Ben looked at his wife as she leaned back against his chest the pain she was going through scared him, but he knew he had to be there for her. He looked over at his dad who was watching him as he held his wife in his arms. Leo looked over at Rueben and said, "Ben lets got talk for a minute out in the hall."

Ben looked down at Adrain and said, "I don't know if I should leave her right now."

Adrain looked up at her husband seeing the fear in his eyes and said, "go baby its gonna be a few minutes before the next one and my mom is here with me ok."

Ben nodded and said, "ok I'll be right back, baby."

Adrain laid back on the bed while her mom came up beside her and held her daughter's hand while Leo and Ben went outside with their dads. Cindy said, "that was a good idea Ben looks like he's gonna pass out in a minute."

Adrain laughed and said, "actually he did when Amy had John, twice."

Cindy laughed and said, "lets hope he doesnt this time good thing im staying in the delivery room with yall."

Ben walked out in the hall with his dad and Rueben. Ben leaned against the wall and said, "this is crazy we're to young to be parents."

Leo said, "Its a little to late for that Ben, but you need to calm down son. This is scary I know, but Adrain needs you and don't pass out like you did when Amy had John."

Rueben laughed and said, "you're kidding he passed out."

Ben moved off the wall and said, "thanks dad for reminding me of that and don't worry I'm not gonna pass out."

Leo said, "seriously son you have to keep it together you and Adrain are about to be parents and shes gonna need you in that delivery room to hold her hand."

Ben said, "I'm just scared dad seeing her in so much pain its scary."

Leo said, "Its gonna get scary before its over and more painful for her but you gotta be there for her. Reuben, Cindy and me are all here for you too."

Reuben rubbed his arm and said, "yall are gonna be fine me and your dad have been in your place before and on top of that we are proud of you. You stood up to your responsiblities something even I at your age didn't have the guts to do."

Ben said, "thanks Reuben. I think I feel better now lets go back in there before Adrain has another contraction."

Adrain was sitting up on the edge of the bed when they came back in the room. Ben said, "Is everything ok?"

Adrain said, "Yeah i just wanted to sit up for a few minutes they say its easier if you dont lay down the whole time once i get the epideral ill be stuck in the bed but I'm fine until than."

Ben nodded as he hugged her again and gave her a quick kiss on her lips. Adrain cried out as she grabbed onto his hand again and squeezed. Adrain leaned against him again as she went through the pain of another contraction. Ben whispered words of encouragement to her as she leaned against him. He gently rubbed her back Ben said, "Adrain breathe baby breathe itll be over soon."

Adrain said, "shut up there will be just more pain after this."

Ben said, " I know honey i'm right here with you though okay."

Adrain nodded and leaned against him as she came down from the pain. She said, "sorry baby I dont want to be mean to you."

Ben said, "Its alrite I wont take any of it personally today alrite. You're going through the pain but we did this together."

He put his hand on her stomach were their little girl was getting ready to come out. Adrain leaned against him again and said, "I love you."

Leo said, "Yall to need some privacy since its gonna be awhile the three of us are gonna go get some breakfast can we bring you something back Ben."

Ben looked up and said, "maybe a biscuit or something like that."

Leo nodded as him and Adrain's parents left leaving the young couple alone. Adrain laid back on the bed again and sighed as she relaxed. The nurse came in and said, "how we doing Adrain?"

Adrain said, "I think I'm alright."

The nurse checked her vitals and than headed back out. Time passed slowly for the young couple as the labor went on. Their parents got back and after what seemed like forever Adrain was given an epideral and was able to rest for a little bit. Ben was grea through the whole thing holding onto her hand or letting her lean against him as she went through the contractions.

Eventually the doctor said that she was fully dialated and ready to push. Leo and Reuben went out to the waiting room while Cindy stayed in the delivery room with them. The doctor said, "alrite Adrain its time to push so with the next pain start pushing this baby is ready to be born."

Adrain nodded as she took Ben's hand and he smoothed back her bangs on her face. He said, "come on baby just a little bit longer and our little girl will be here."

Adrain laid her head against Ben's chest and said, "I can't take much more of this."

Ben said, "just a little bit more okay honey."

Adrain nodded and screamed as she was hit with another contraction she bore down on Ben's hand hard. He about screamed himself from the pain that went through his hand from how tight her grip was. Cindy was on the other side of Adrain also saying encouraging things to her and rubbing her back as she pushed. After the contraction Adrain laid back and caught her breath as she looked over at her husband. Ben smiled at her and said, baby I love you."

Adrain said, "I want this baby out of me it hurts like hell."

Ben said, "come on just a few more pushes and we'll be parents baby."

Adrain screamed as another contraction hit her and said, "ben Boykevitch if you ever touch me I swear I'll cut your dick off."

Cindy laughed as she heard her daughter say that to her husband. Ben ignored the comment and said, "come on baby just a little bit longer."

It seemed like hours but it was really just about 45 minutes later when the doctor said, "alrite Adrain i know you're tired but i just need two more pushes okay your crowning."

Adrian nodded and buried her face in Ben's chest as she pushed again the doctor said, alrite i got her head out. Next push and she'll be all the way out okay."

Adrain bore down on Ben's hand again as she pushed one last time. The doctor said, "There I got her a beautiful baby girl. Come here Ben its your job as dad to cut the cord."

Ben walked over to the doctor and cut the umbilical cord as he looked down at his little girl. She was screaming and covered in blood but in his eyes she was beautiful. The doctor handed her off to a nurse who took her over to a table in the corner to clean her off and check her over. Adrain leaned against Ben as they watched the doctor and nurse check their little girl finally the nurse came back over with her and said, "She's perfect at 8 lbs 3 oz and 18 inches long."

Adrain eyes went huge when the nurse told them how big the baby was. Ben had warned her that Boykevitch babies tended to big, but she hadn't expected that big. Adrain took her little girl in her arms and looked down at her. Ben kissed her on the head and said, "what are we gonna name her?"


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Mercy Lives

Summary; What if Mercy had lived

Disclaimor: I own nothing.

Chapter 2

They named the baby Mercy Josefina Lee Boykewitch. They had quite a few visitors at the hospital that day and early the next morning but by afternoon Adrian and Mercy were ready to go home. Rueben and Leo had to go to work that day, but Cindy had taken 4 weeks off work to help out. Adrain dressed Mercy in the outfit she had chosen for her to go home in and watched as Ben fastened her into the carseat they had bought. He helped her into the wheelchair and than picked up Mercy's carseat while the nurse pushed the wheelchair Cindy picked up Adrain's bag that had her stuff in it. Ben had already carried alot of the gifts that they had recieved from different people to the car earlier.

Adrain was tired but happy her little girl was here safely and they were taking her home. Ben had been great and she was glad to have such a loving husband. She was ready to go home downstairs Ben first fastened Mercy's carrier into the base that was in the backseat of the car. The nurse double checked the carseat to make sure they had the proper type. Ben then helped Adrain into the car to sit beside Mercy. Ben smiled as he climbed in the front seat. Cindy said, "I'll see yall at the condo."

Adrain said, "okay mom."

Ben looked back at Adrain and said, "Hows our little girl?"

Adrain said, "asleep. Lets get home before she wakes up and decides shes hungry."

They made it home without incident Cindy was already there since Ben had driven slowly on the way home. He helped Adrain out of the car and lifted Mercy's carrier out as well. He than helped Adrain inside the condo. They sat down on the couch placing Mercy's carrier on the coffee table and Ben unsnapped her and handed her to Adrain. Cindy came out of the kitchen and said, "hey yall finally made it what you drive 10 mph an hour Ben."

Ben said, "no it was 15."

Cindy laughed and said, "okay cant say anything really my dad did the same when I brought Adrain home."

Ben smiled at his wife who was holding their baby girl in her arms. Mercy was still asleep but they figured she'd be waking up to be fed soon. Cindy said, "well ya'll should get some rest while shes asleep so why don't yall go rest and put her down in the bassinet i made it up yesterday and its sitting beside the bed in your room."

Adrain said, "I think you're right mom."

Ben agreed and helped his wife to their room as he laid Mercy down in the bassinett. Adrain laid down on her side of the bed and Ben laid beside her and put his arm around her waist. Ben said, "I love you. I'm not hurting you am I holding you this way."

Adrain smiled and said, "no just dont squeeze me okay."

Ben nodded and snuggled close to his wife as she fell asleep in his arms. He laid there holding her as she slept thinking about all the changes in his life in the last year. It was hard to believe one year ago he thought he was in love with Amy. He now knew that though he loved Amy and probably always would he loved Adrain in ways he did not ever love Amy. Now he was in love with his wife and had a baby with her. He looked at his daughter who was asleep in her basinett. She was still asleep so Ben snuggled against his wife's back and fell asleep.

Ben woke up to Mercy crying Adrain woke up as well as he got up and picked up his little girl and handed her to Adrain who unbuttoned he blouse so that she could feed her. Ben smiled at them and said, "shes such a beautiful baby."

Adrain nodded and looked over at him and said, "Shes got a good appetite too shesh."

Ben laughed and reached over to his bedside table and grabbed his phone which was ringing. He looked at the front of the phone and saw that it was his dad. Ben answered and said, "hey dad."

Leo said, "hey son have yall made it home yet."

Ben said, "yeah we been home for about an hour we decided to take a nap since Mercy was asleep when we got here she just woke up hungry though."

Leo said, "thats good I just wanted to call and check on yall take care that little granddaughter of mine and I'll see yall later okay."

Ben said, "okay dad."

Ben hung up the phone and looked over at his wife who was done feeding the baby and was now changing her diaper. Mercy was still awake after that so they went back into the living room. Cindy was busy in the kitchen cooking dinner. She looked up as the young family came into the living room. She said, "Hey guys did yall have a good nap."

Adrain said, "yeah the baby woke up hungry she eats alot."

Cindy laughed as she came over and took her little granddaughter in her arms. She smiled down at her as she sat down holding her and said, "such a pretty baby reminds me alot of you Adrain. You were a pretty baby also. I'm making supper guys Rueben is gonna come over and join us for supper."

Ben said, "thanks Cindy."

Adrain leaned her head against Ben as she watched her mom hold Mercy. She handed her back to Adrain after a few minutes though cause she had to go back to check on dinner. Ben smiled down at his baby girl and than looked over at the baby swing that they had bought. He said, "why don't we let her try out the swing."

Adrain looked at him and said, "Are you sure shes ready for that."

Ben said, "We can only try it and see if she starts crying we'll get her out ok."

Adrain nodded as Ben sat Mercy down in the baby swing they had beside the couch. He strapped her in and started the swing. Mercy looked a little startled at first but did not cry as she settled in the swing. Ben sat down beside his wife and smiled as he watched the swing go back and forth.

He said, "I told you she would like it."

Cindy came back in the living room and smiled as she saw Ben and Adrain cuddled on the living room couch while Mercy was in her swing. She said, "She seems to like that swing don't she."

Ben nodded and said, "I thought she might like it."

Cindy nodded as she sat down in the chair and said, "I know yall just got home and stuff but whats yalls plans for going back to school. I know yall are planning to get a nanny for during the day."

Adrain said, "I was planning to go back after about 3 weeks I don't see how I could miss anymore days without having to go to summer school and I'd rather not."

Cindy said, "well I hope you don't have to but don't push yourself to go back to soon either if you have to go to summer school you have to. You probably get the teachers to send your assignments as well while you are out."

Adrain nodded and said, "you sound like the counselor. She suggested I might want to take a month or even 6 weeks off school."

Cindy nodded and said, "She maybe right but don't worry about that now. You and Ben have brought your baby home today and need to concentrate on her right now. Your life revolves around her now and will for the next 18 years."

Ben nodded as he looked over at his little girl his mother-in-law was right that little girl was now his and Adrain's first prority her needs would have to come before anything else in their life for now on. A knock on the door took them all out of their thoughts. Cindy got up and opened the door to let Rueben in. He went straight to the swing and took his little granddaughter out. He said, "hey there Mercy its your abuelo."

Cindy laughed and said, "well i guess you already decided what shes gonna call you huh Rueben."

Rueben said, "of course she will call us abuela and abuelo shes gonna be bilingual right."

Adrain said, "yes she is gonna be bilingual thats why when we contacted the service we're going through to get a nanny we requested a bilingual one."

Ben said, "now I just need to learn some spanish. I've finished my french requirements for graduation at the end of this year I might sign up for Spanish next year."

Rueben said, "good idea."

Cindy said, "shes less than a day old and we are already talking about what languages she will speak listen to us."

Rueben smiled as he looked down at his sweet little grandbaby. He loved her even if his daughter was onlhy 18 and way to young to be a mom he loved his granddaughter. He looked at his son-in-law he was proud of both of them they chose what they thought was right for themselves and their daughter and had done it. Ben had done something he hadn't had the guts to do he had stood by the girl he got pregnat even if it was an accident from the first time he had had sex. He had to admit that Ben Boykewitch had more guts than he ever had when he got Cindy pregnat he hadn't stuck around and he regretted it every day not having watched his girl grow up.

Cindy finished making dinner as Adrain fed the baby one more time and laid her back down in her basinett for another nap. They all set down for dinner as they continued discuss the plans for the next few weeks like Cindy Rueben also told them not to push themselves to go back to school to soon. Rueben and Cindy left for home after dinner leaving the young family alone for the first time. Adrain snuggled beside Ben as they watched a little tv before heading to bed.

Mercy started crying again as they settled down to the movie. Adrain got up and went and got her daughter she was hungry again this time Adrain set down in the rocking chair as she feed her. Adrain laid her head back on the back of the chair she was tired. Ben came in and sat down on their bed as Adrain finished feeding Mercy and changed her diaper again. She sat there rocking and looking at her little girl as she started to fall back to sleep. Adrain said, "I'm tired and shes gonna be waking every few hours to be fed so we might as well go on to bed."

Ben nodded and said, "yeah you're right lets head on to bed."

Adrain laid Mercy back in her basinett and changed into her nightgown as she got ready for bed. Ben went to turn off the tv and make sure the front door was locked it was only 9:30 but they were both tired from the last two days and knew they would not be getting much sleep for the next few weeks.

A/n: I know its not the best way to end the chapter but I wanted to get this posted before I left for work and i have to leave in another hour. I'll try to post more tommorrow anybody have anhy suggestions or comments i love to hear them and yes this is Adrain/Ben centric but it will include more characters as it goes on.


	3. Chapter 3

Mercy Lives

Chapter 3

Disclaimor: I own nothing.

Ben woke up to his daughter crying for the 5th time tonight. He looked at the clock and realized it was only 4 am. He got up and picked his now 2 week old daughter up. Adrain had decided after only the first 2 days of having to get up herself everytime Mercy cried that she would use the breast pump so that they could take turns getting up at night, but for some reason tonight Mercy was crying every hour. Ben did not know what was wrong with his daughter she was not even hungry or wet everytime she just decided to cry. He sat down in the rocking chair and started rocking her back and forth. Mercy quietened down once she realized she was in her daddy's arms and looked up at him. Adrain woke up too and said, "Shesh whats this the 5th time tonight."

Ben said, "yeah I dont know whats wrong with her shes not hungry or wet. We rock her for a little while and she goes back to sleep."

Adrain sat down on the edge of the bed and yawned and said, "She slept longer today when I put her in the swing instead of just in the basinett while Grace was over maybe we should try the swing."

Ben yawned and said, "I'll try anything at this point."

They went into the living room and put Mercy into the baby swing which she seemed to love and often took naps in throughout the day instead of the basinett. She went straight back to sleep. Ben sat down on the couch and yawned again. He said, "the only bad thing about her sleeping in that is that we can't go back to bed cause we can't leave her out here by herself if we're sleeping."

Adrain said, "who says we can't ben thats what the baby monitor is for."

Adrain set the baby monitor down on the coffee table beside where the swing was and took Ben's hand and they headed back to the bedroom. They both laid down as they listened for the baby to start crying again but she seemed to settle down. They fell asleep again and didn't wake up for another 3 hours which when Mercy started crying again. Ben said, "wow that worked she slept for 3 hours which is longer than shes slept in 3 days at one time."

Adrain nodded as they got up and went in the living room. Adrain picked up Mercy and set down to feed her while Ben went into the kitchen to make some breakfast for them. He said, "I'm wore out I know now what Ricky used to say when John was first born and he said baby are alot of work."

Adrain said, "Yeah I know but I wouldn't trade our little girl for anything."

Ben nodded and finished making their breakfast while Adrain finished feeding Mercy and changed her diaper and put her in a clean outfit. She placed her back in her swing while she and Ben sat down to eat breakfast. As they were finishing up breakfast, Adrain's mom got there she had been coming to help out everyday since they got home from the hospital. She took one look at her kids and said, "rough night?"

Ben nodded and said, "Mercy woke up every hour last night finally we put her in the swing and let her sleep there and she slept for 3 hours longer than she has in 3 days at one time."

Cindy nodded and said, "its probably the motion of the swing that helps her sleep. Yall look like your about to pass out at the table. Adrain do you have some premade bottles for her."

Adrain nodded and said, "yeah we use them at night so we can take turns getting up course that didnt help much last night with her crying every hour."

Cindy said, "well I got a suggestion yall need groceries and I need to run a few errands why don't I take Mercy with me while yall take a nap. We'll be back by lunch time and it will give yall a break."

Adrain looked at Ben and said, "alrite Mercy has a doctor's appointment this afternoon but its not until 3."

Cindy said, "We will be back in plenty of time for that. Let's see yall need quite a bit grocery wise do you need anything else besides groceries."

Ben said, "We're almost out of diapers and wipes and we need toliet paper too. Be careful with her shes never been out of our sight before."

Cindy said, "She'll be just fine yall need to get used to letting her go remeber you go back to school in 2 weeks and you'll be leaving her with the nanny."

Adrain said, "its alright mom Ben is just being a little overprotective we need to get some sleep and you taking her with you is a good idea."

Adrain picked her daughter up and went into the nursery to change her into a different outfit. She also packed the diaper bag with extra diapers and other stuff that her mom might need for Mercy. This was the first time Mercy would be going out without one of them and she wanted to make sure her mom had everything she'd need but like her mom said they just had two more weeks until they headed back to school and needed to get used to letting her out of their sight. Adrain took the diaper bag into the kitchen and put 3 bottles in it. She handed the bag to her mom as Ben was putting Mercy into her carseat. Cindy said, "Now yall get some sleep and don't worry about us. We'll be back by lunch and I'll stop and pick something up on the way back so don't worry about cooking either okay."

Cindy picked her granddaughter up and headed out the door. Ben and Adrain looked exhausted so she thought that taking the baby with her was a good idea. Ben watched out the door as Cindy put Mercy into the back seat of the car in the base that they had gotten for her car. Adrain came up to him and put her arms around him and said, "dont worry she'll be okay my mom is great with her."

Ben said, "I know its just that this is the first time she's been out of our sight so im a little worried."

Adrain said, "She'll be okay like my mom said we go back to school in 2 weeks and you go back to work so we need to get used to letting her out of our sight."

Ben nodded and said, "well like your mom said lets go take that nap."

Adrain nodded and they headed back to their room and laid down on their bed. Ben pulled her over to him as they cuddled together Ben gently kissed her and they fell asleep for a few hours of peace and quiet in their house.

Cindy had to feel bad for the kids obviously they had a difficult night so she had volunteered to take Mercy with her on errands that she had to do. Mercy fell asleep 5 minutes into the car ride and stayed asleep all the way through the dry cleaners and the bank. Cindy decided since it was only 10 to make a stop to see Rueben before she went to the store and back to the condo plus she was pretty sure Mercy would wake up for a feeding soon and that be easier at his office than in the grocery store. At Rueben's office, she picked Mercy's carrier out of the back seat and went inside.

Rueben's secretary Marisa was sitting at her desk and said, "hey Cindy. Is that little Mercy that Rueben keeps talking about shes so cute."

Cindy said, "yeah this is our granddaughter Mercy. She was giving her parents a very hard time last night waking up every hour so I offered to take her while I ran errands and let them have a nap."

Marisa who was in her 20s said, "yeah i remeber those days with my little girl and now I'm in the terrible twos stage. I miss them now."

Cindy laughed and said, "yeah i remeber those with Adrain but I think the teens were the hardest. She and my son-in-law seem to be doing well though so far though this morning they looked exhausted. Marisa said, "I've seen the wedding photo of them on Rueben's desk in his office they look like a cute couple."

Rueben came out of his office and said, "hey honey i thought I heard you out here showing off our grandbaby are you."

Cindy smiled at her husband and said, " sure am we thought since we were out and had time we come by and see abuelo at work."

Rueben said, "well come on in I got a few minutes before my next appointment for two of my favorite ladies."

Cindy picked up Mercy's carseat and followed her husband into his office and sat down on one of the chairs beside Rueben's desk just as Mercy decided it was lunch time. Cindy said, "I had a feeling she was gonna decide it was time to eat soon."

She picked her up and started feeding her one the bottles that were in the diaper bag. She said, "dang she does have a good appetite."

Rueben laughed as he watched her feed the baby. He walked over to them and kissed his wife on the lips and leaned down and kissed Mercy on the head. He said, "yeah how did you get her away from her overprotective daddy."

Cindy said, "poor kids I got to the house this morning and they looked horrible seems somebody only slept an hour at a time last night until about 4 am when they moved her to the baby swing she fell asleep and they were finally able to sleep three hours before she woke up again. I suggested she come with me to run errands while those two get a nap in. "

Rueben nodded and said, "well its good to see yall but I got an appointment coming in a few minutes I'll see you when I get home tonight okay."

Ben woke up at about noon to a quiet house. Adrain was fast asleep with her head on his shoulder. He looked down at his wife she was wore out from the last few nights of very little sleep. Mercy had kept them up for most the night last night and the night before. Ben got up moving Adrain's head off his shoulder and headed toward the living room. Cindy and Mercy were not home yet so he headed to the bathroom to get a shower before they got back. Adrain was still asleep Ben looked at his exhausted wife as she slept and decided to leave her alone to sleep and went in the living room to put a load of laundry in.

As he was turning to go back in the kitchen to put a load of dishes in the dishwasher he felt two arms go around his waist. He smiled as he turned around to find his wife standing behind him he kissed her quickly and said, "hey baby feeling better now we had that quick nap."

Adrain nodded and kissed him back on the lips hard and said, "Is my mom not back yet with Mercy?"

Ben said, "no not yet and I'm getting a little worried about them too."

Adrain smiled up at him and said, "they'll be alright like momma said ben we got get used to letting her out of our sight sumtimes we got back to school in two weeks and you go back to work too."

Ben nodded and said, "When we decided to stay home for 4 weeks after Mercy's birth before she was born it seemed like a long time now it don't seem like long enough."

Adrain said, "I know honey but remeber if we take any longer off school we probably would have to go to summer school and I don't want to do that and I know you don't."

Ben nodded and held his wife for a few more minutes before she turned to go take a shower and he finished filling the dishwasher. CIndy and Mercy came back in a few minutes later Cindy had one hand full of groceries and carried Mercy with the other Ben took the groceries as he watched his mother-in-law transfer the sleeping baby to her swing. He went back outside to get the rest the groeries out of the car and than put them away.

After getting out of the shower and eating lunch, Adrain got Mercy ready for her appointment with her pediatriction. Mercy had not been able to get to the peditrician yet cause there was no openings and since she was very healthy at birth there was no real reason to need an immediate trip so this was the first trip.

Adrain and Ben both went to the doctors appointment. When they got to the doctor's office there was alot of people there. Adrain set her daughter's carseat down on the table in front of her in the waitng room. She picked Mercy up and held her while Ben checked them in. The woman across from her had a baby about 8 months old said, "how old is your sister?"

Adrain didn't realize what she was talking about at times and said, "I don't have a sister."

The woman said, "whos baby is that your holding than."

Adrain said, "oh this is my daughter Mercy and shes 2 weeks today."

The woman said, "oh sorry you look kinda young to have a baby. You don't even look like your out of high school yet."

Ben came over with the paperwork and said, "we did remeber to bring her birth certificate right."

Adrain said, "yeah I got it in the diaper bag."

The lady said, "how old are yall?"

Ben said, "We're both 17."

The woman's eyes went big as she looked at the little family. Adrain looked up at her and almost laughed at the woman's surprise. She said, "yall just kids what yall doing with a baby? Don't you know how to use a condom young man?"

Ben said, "excuse me ma'm that is none of your business but me and my wife both took precautions things happend."

Ben stood up and took Adrain's arm as they moved to another seat the other people in the waiting room were all looking at them and Ben was happy when the nurse came out a few minutes later and called them back.

The nurse checked Mercy's weight and length. She had gained 2 oz. Adrain said, "wow the way she eats I was surprised she hasnt gained an entire pound."

The nurse said, "they often seem to eat alot in the first few weeks but will gain few pounds and sometimes they even lose weight. Its normal for a newborn."

Adrain picke her little girl up off the scale and they followed the nurse into a room. She laid her little girl down on the table in the room as the doctor came in. Her name was Dr. Robinson and she had came recommended by Amy since she was John's doctor and Robbie's too.

The doctor checked Mercy out and said that she was doing fine for 2 weeks old and told them that the sleeping issue of the last few nights was normal. She laughed when they told her the solution they discovered last night and said that she had seen many parents whol had used that soution before.

After they got done at the doctor's they headed home and settled down for the evening Adrain's mom had already headed home. After Mercy last feeding of the evening before her parents usually headed to bed, Ben sat in the rocking chair with her and started singing a lulaby his momma sang to him as a baby. He sang, "dona nobis pachem pachem Dona nobis pachem."

He sang the words over and over to his little girl. Adrain sat down on the bed and watched them as they rocked back and forth and Ben sang their little girl to sleep. Mercy finally fell asleep and Ben got up and laid his girl in her bed as she fell asleep. Adrain smiled at him as he joined her in their bed and said, "I hope she gets some sleep tonight."

Adrain said, "whats that song you were singing to her before she fell asleep."

Ben smiled at his wife as he pulled her to him as they lay back on their bed and said, "Its a lullaby of sorts my mom used to sing to me when I was little."

Adrain nodded and said, "well it put her strait to sleep i wonder how long she gonna stay that way."

Ben said, "lets hope for awhile anyway."

A/n: Sorry it took so long for me to update been busy with work. The lullaby Ben's sing at the end is a song i used to sing to my little neice when she was just a tiny baby it means God grant us peace. If I dont update tommorrow all yall have a happy 4th of July.

sneak Preview of chapter 4: Ben and Adrain head back to school.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Mercy Lives

Chapter 3

Disclaimor: I own nothing

Adrain woke up to the sound of her daughter crying today her daughter was 4 weeks old, and it was her and Ben's first day back at school. Adrain got up and picked Mercy out of her basinett and started feeding her. Ben woke up as well and said, "I'll go shower while you feed her and than I'll change her and get her dressed while you get ready okay."

Adrain said, "okay the nanny will be here in about 30 minutes."

Ben nodded and kissed her on the lips while Adrain fed the baby. She was still breast feeding but had started feeding her regular formula too since she was no longer staying home. Ben came back in the bedroom fresh from his shower and took over Mercy's care while Adrain headed toward the shower. He changed the baby's diaper and dressed her in a new onsie than took her in the living room and put her in her swing while he started breakfast for him and Adrain. He had just started when he heard a knock on the door and he let the nanny whose name was Maria in. He said, "morning Maria. Mercy has been feed and dressed for the day. Adrain is in the shower and I'm making breakfast."

Maria smiled and said, "okay Mr. Boykewitch."

Ben looked over at Maria and said, "Maria please don't calll me that I start looking for my daddy when people call me Mr. Boykewitch call me Ben okay."

Maria nodded and said, "let me see this little nina of mine me and her is going to have a good day."

Ben nodded as he finished up breakfast and put the last his books in his backpack. Adrain came in the living room dressed for going back to school as well Ben liked the way she was dressed the last few weeks she'd been wearing sweats mostly and other comfortable clothes, but today she was dressed in clothes that made Ben remeber that he was still a teenager. Her body wasn't totally back to the size it had been before her pregnacy, but Adrain still looked hot in her tank top.

Adrain said, "Maria you know where everything is. Mercy has been feed so she should sleep for a little while. If theres any big problems both me and Ben will have our cells on."

Maria said, "there won't be any problems don't yall worry I've taken care many babies."

Adrain nodded and smiled as she picked up her little girl out of her swing. She kissed her on the cheek and said, "you be a good girl for your nanny okay. Daddy and me will see you this afternoon."

Ben kissed his daughter as well and said, "Maria I have to work this afternoon, but Adrain should be home soon after school."

Maria said, "thats fine. Yall have a good day back at school."

Ben and Adrain finally made it out of the door after going over instructions again. Maria had started a few days ago, but it was different cause they were actually leaving Mercy alone with her for most the day. They drove to school and when they entered everybody was staring at them. Ben looked around as he took his wife's hand and walked toward the lockers. They looked around as everybody watched them. Ben and Adrain both put their backpacks away and got their books for their first classes. Mrs O'Malley came by and said," before yall head to your first class and so we can talk about a few things."

Ben said, "okay we'll head straight there."

They went to Ben's locker next and exchanged his books as well. Ben hung a picture of them and Mercy up in his locker that they had taken a few days ago at her christening. Adrain smiled at the picture and kissed her husband. Grace came up and hugged Adrain and said, "hey guy its great to see you back."

Adrain said, "thanks Grace. Its good to be back."

Ben said, "thanks Grace."

Amy and Ricky came up next and said, "hey guys."

Adrain smiled at them and said, "hey yall how you doing."

Amy smiled at Ricky and said, "Me and John moved in with Ricky this weekend."

Adrain said, "thats great so yall finally had sex huh."

Amy nodded and said, "yeah actually we did right after we visited you in the hospital after Mercy was born."

Adrain laughed and said, "well I told you it wasn't so bad didn't I."

Amy nodded as they heard the first bell ring. Amy said, "We'll talk later."

Adrain nodded and said, "okay why don't yall come over for dinner tonight after the guys get off work."

Amy said, "that sounds great its my day off from the nursery so I'll pick up John and come straight after school. Ricky can ride with Ben after work and come over since I'll have my car."

Adrain nodded and said, "well you better get to class. Ben and I are supposed to go see the counselor before heading to class see you at lunch."

She and Ben headed to the counselor's office. The counselor smiled at them as they took seats in front of her desk. She said, "welcome back yall. Hows the baby doing?"

Adrain said, "she's good when she decided to stop waking us up every hour she did that for about a week and a half."

The counselor laughed and said, "my daughter did that when she was a newborn for a while too, but she outgrew it. Well lets see I wanted to discuss with y'all a few things before you went to class. Your teachers will go over with you how you will make up the missed work, but I needed to discuss other things. One is that I know that with having a newborn at home yall are going to one to check in with your nanny and shes gonna be able to get hold of you in case of emergancy at any time so the normal rules about no cell phones on at school does not apply. If you have a text and need to reply to it you will not get in trouble in class and if your phone goes off during class though we ask that you keep it on vibrate you can step out and take the call just tell the teacher. Please do not take advantage of this privilge its something we allow both yall and Ricky and Amy to do because emergencies come up when you have small children."

Adrain said, "believe me we won't but its nice to be able to contact our nanny at anytime we need reassurance that Mercy is ok or know she can get hold of us."

Ben nodded in agreement.

The counselor said, "thats why its allowed also if yall work hard on your assignments that are given you should be able to complete the school year on time. I know this can be difficult with a newborn at home but I also know its important to both of you especially you Adrain that you finish on time this year."

Ben said, "thats what we want to do."

The counselor said, "alrite thats all we needed to discuss go on to your classes. If you have any questions or concerns you can come talk to me."

Ben and Adrain nodded as they stood up Ben walked Adrain to her first period economics class. He kissed her quickly before heading down the hall. Adrain sighed a little as she watched her husband leave to go to his own class before opening the door. Mrs. Beaveson her teacher was taking roll. Adrain quickly slipped into her desk and took out her book and notes she had been trying to keep up with the reading for her classes and for the most part suceeded.

Mrs Beaveson finished calling roll and said, "nice to see you back Adrain. If you will see me after class we'll see about your missed work."

Adrain said, "yes mam."

As class progressed Adrain was glad to realize she'd kept up pretty well with her reading assignments at home. After class, she walked up to her teacher as the rest the class left. Mrs. Beaveson said, "alrite Adrain I've prepared a few assignments for you to complete on top of the research paper we started while you were gone. I can see that you kept up your reading assignments you did miss two tests while you were gone. You can take them once you complete the assignments we will schedule a time for you to take the tests."

Adrain nodded and headed out the classroom. Ben was standing beside the door and said, "Hey baby."

Adrain gave him a quick kiss and said, "hey Mrs Beaveson had to give me my assignments for economics did your chemistry teacher give you alot of work to do."

Ben said, "not really I think Mr Smivey is being easy on me, course I tried to keep up with my reading while we were at home like you did."

Adrain nodded and said, "I got homec next they made me take that instead of P.E. this year since I was pregnat and I'm not in band."

Ben nodded and said, "I got Algebra II next thats the one class I'm worried about I'm not very good at math and I couldn't make heads or tails of it."

Adrain said, "well lets check on Mercy before heading to our next class."

Ben took out his phone and looked at his background picture on his phone for a minute it was of Mercy sleeping in Adrain's arms the day she was born. He smiled as he opened the text message for Maria's phone and sent a text that said, "Hows Mercy?"

Maria answered almost imidately and said, "sleeping I just finished feeding her and put her down."

Ben smiled as he looked at the picture text Maria had sent of Mercy sleeping in her baby swing. He hugged his wife and said, "I miss her already."

Adrain nodded and said, "I do too, but shes alrite with the nanny and we'll see her when we get home."

Ben said, "okay come on I'll walk you to homec before heading to my own class."

Adrain nodded and they walked toward the homec classroom. Ben gave Adrain a kiss again than hurried off to his next class. His teacher looked up barely when he came in even though he was late as he took his seat. He missed his little girl as he pulled his phone out and looked at the picture before he started paying attention to the lesson this class was the one that he wasnt able to really keep up with while they were out. Ben knew he would need to talk to the teacher at the end of class about it.

Finally the last bell of the day ended rang and Ben and Adrain walked to their lockers together. Ben had to go to work that afternoon, but Adrain was planning on going straight home to Mercy. They had texted after just about every class and they had called and talked to her during lunch. Amy and Ricky came up to them as they were finishing up at their lockers. Amy said, "Did yall drive together?"

Adrain said, "yeah we did Ben was gonna drop me off at the condo on his way to work."

Ricky said, "why not this instead? You ride with Amy to go get John and back to the condo and I'll ride with Ben to work we drove together too this morning. You don't have to be home right away do you."

Adrain said, "no Maria works until 4:30."

Ben said, "That works fine. I'll see you after work baby okay."

Adrain smiled and kissed him as Amy and Ben said their goodbyes as well. They all headed out after that.

A/n: I know it is short but I wanted to go on and post this tonight before I went to bed planned on posting last night but a bad storm knocked out electricity in my apt building for almost 12 hours last night.

sneak preview of Chapter 5: Mercy and John meet for the first time.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimor: I own nothing

Chapter 5

Amy and Adrain swung by the nursery to pick up John on the way home. They got to the condo to find Maria feeding Mercy. Adrain took over Mercy as Amy sat John down on the floor and handed him the bag of toys she kept in the car for him. John was not interested in the toys though he was curious about the little pink blanket bundle that Adrain was holding and feeding a bottle too. John came up closer to Adrain and looked at the baby. He said, "baby pretty."

Adrain smiled and said, "thank you John her name is Mercy."

John looked down at the baby and said, "Hold baby."

Adrain looked up at Amy who nodded and said, "He's held a few babies at the nursery before."

Adrain said, "okay John let me finish feeding Mercy and you can hold her alrite after your mommy washes your hands that is."

John said, "ok."

Maria was packing her stuff into her bag as they talked. She said, "Alrite Mrs Boykewitch Mercy has just been fed her 3rd bottle today. I gave her a bath this morning and shes been sleeping well. I also did a little laundry for yall and dusted."

Adrain said, "oh Maria you don't have to do cleaning we hired you to take care Mercy."

Maria said, "I know but at her age Mercy doesnt take a whole lot of attention and it gave me something to do besides watch tv while she slept."

Adrain said, "thank you Maria. Oh this is my friend Amy and her son John."

Amy said, "nice to meet you Maria."

Maria said, "thank you Amy. I will head home now Mrs. Boykewitch unless you need anything else."

Adrain said, "no thank you Maria see you in the morning."

Maria left as Adrain finished feeding Mercy her bottle. Amy took John into the bathroom and throughly washed his hands he still had some dirt on them from where the nursery workers must have taken them out to play that morning. Adrain waited til they came back and said, "come here John and I'll let you hold the baby."

John came over and climbed on to the couch beside Adrain. Adrain placed a pillow in the little boys lap and told him to put his arms on top of it and sit very still than she placed Mercy on John's ams of course she never actually let go of Mercy herself John was just barely two years old but he had a big grin on his face while his mom took a picture of him. Adrain smiled as she watched John look down at little Mercy this was the first time John had seen Mercy since of course he could not visit when his parents did at the hospital. He said, "pretty baby."

Adrain smiled and said, "she is a pretty baby isn't she."

John nodded and looked down again as Mercy yawned and fell asleep. He said, "baby sleep."

Adrain said, "yes baby sleep why dont you go play with your toys while I put baby in her bed ok."

John let Adrain pick Mercy back up and went over to the floor where his toys were and started playing. Adrain got up and put Mercy in her baby swing and started it. The best way to get Mercy to sleep and keep her asleep still was the swing so she mostly slept in it. Adrain sat back down on the couch as Amy came in the living room with two cans of coke. She said, "I hope you don't mind I helped myself in the kitchen figured you might want something to drink."

Adrain said, "oh thats fine, thanks. The guys work until 7 so I'll start dinner about 6:30 what you want to do until than."

Amy said, "Lets just talk. I haven't seen you since the day Mercy was born. Sorry I couldn't come over but we all caught the flu and than chicken pox was being passed around the nursery and even though John has been vacinated and didn't get it we couldn't risk him giving it to Mercy."

Adrain said, "definately not. We been pretty busy taking care of Mercy. Sleep has been hard at times for about a week and a half she was waking up almost every hour unless we put her in the swing to sleep. It drove us nuts until she stopped about about 3 days ago. She still prefers to sleep in her swing. She has loved that thing since Ben put her in it the day we got home from the hospital."

Amy nodded and said, "yeah John went through a stage similar to that when he was a few weeks old thought I'd go crazy. He outgrew it quickly just wait until she starts crawling and walking and climbing all over everything you'll miss these days."

Ben and Ricky went straight to work from school. Bonnie and Nora were both working when they got there. Ben quickly went in the back room to change his shirt that he wore to work in. He clocked in and started working. Bonnie came over to him and said, "Hey its good to have you back. Hows that baby?"

Ben smiled and showed her the picture of Mercy that Maria had sent that morning of her asleep in her swing. Bonnie said, "she's getting bigger. Are ya'll getting any sleep?"

Ben said, "Sum she still wakes up about 2 am for a feeding and than again at 6 but now that we are back at school thats about the time we have to be up to get ready for school anyway."

Bonnie nodded and said, "well you gotta get Adrain to bring her in one day so I could see her."

Ben said, "I'll see if I can't."

Ben got a text from Adrain just than and looked at it was the picture that Amy had taken of John holding Mercy. Ben could not help but smile. Ricky came downstairs from changing his work clothes. Ben showed Ricky and Bonnie the picture. Bonnie said, "ah thats so sweet."

Ricky smiled to and said, "Maybe those two will wind up friends."

Ben said, "Lets hope so."

They all went to work Ben got asked by many customers how the baby was and showed them pictures of her on his phone. He shook his head as they finally closed up and started cleaning up getting ready to go home. He and Ricky quickly finished their work and headed toward the condo.

Adrain was finishing up supper when they came in. Mercy was once again asleep in her swing having just been fed again. John was watching cartoons on the tv as Amy sat on the couch behind him doing her homework. Ben walked over to his daughter and picked her up out of her swing she slept on. He kissed her head and sat down on the couch beside Ricky and Amy.

Adrain looked over at the group of them as John climbed into his daddy's lap. He said, "daddy baby pretty."

Ricky smiled down at John and said, "yes John baby is pretty isn't she."

Adrain said, "supper is ready guys."

Ben put Mercy back in her swing and they all headed to the table for supper. Amy helped John sit in his chair on his knees since Ben and Adrain did not have a high chair or booster seat for him. Ben said, "guess we need to put that high chair together sooner than we thought."

Adrain smiled over at John who even on his knees wasn't quite tall enough to reach very far on the table. Amy said, "he'll be alrite for tonight."

Adrain had made tacos and refried beans for dinner. Amy said, "so how much homework did the teachers stick yall with?"

Ben said, "not a whole lot from my teachers the class I'm most worried about it is algebra cause math is like my worse subject but all the other classes with reading when I had time while we were out I've kept up pretty well. I do have to do a research paper for both history and english."

Adrain said, "Its pretty much the same with me except I also have to make up 2 cooking projects for homec so I guess I'll have to set up with Maria two days that she can stay later with Mercy so that I can stay after school to do them. I wish they hadn't made me take homec instead of pe this year since I was pregnat."

Ben said, "so yall are living together over the butcher shop now. Isnt that kind of close quarters since its just one bedroom."

Ricky said, "we actually set the bedroom up for John and got us a pull out couch. He's outgrown his crib now and we didn't have room to put a twin bed in the living room and he's a little old to be sharing our room. Hopefully when Amy graduates and we're both got more flexible class schedules so we can work more we could afford something bigger."

Ricky, Amy and John left soon after dinner since it was nearly John's bedtime. John had insisted on holding Mercy one more time before leaving and had even kissed her on the head when he did it. They were so cute. Adrain washed the dishes while Ben got Mercy ready for bed changing her diaper and putting her in a sleeper. He put Mercy down in her swing again she fell asleep again. He turned around and said, "well shes out least for a little while I need to get some of my homework done how about you?"

Adrain said, "I got some done before you and Ricky got home me and Amy sat here and chatted and worked on ours, but I got more to finish."

Ben nodded as he started to pull his books out of his bag. He said, "I got Algebra and History to do. Mr. Brinley told me if I needed extra help with algebra to ask you seemed you made the top grade in his class last year."

Adrain leaned over and kissed her husband and said, "thanks for the compliment but don't let it get out to much."

Ben laughed and said, "you're smart are you embaressed of that."

Adrain said, "no not really I just don't like people making a big deal out of it."

Ben nodded as they settled down to finish their homework. Mercy woke up at 10 for another feeding. Adrain got up and went in the kitchen to make her a bottle as Ben put away their books. They both had finished the homework for the night and got a little started on their assignments for the time they'd missed. Their teachers had all told them not to stress out to much to finish their assignments it was still just the beginning of March and school didn't let out until June 18th so they had plenty of time.

Adrain fed Mercy and changed her diaper again before this time putting her down in her basinett. Ben came up behind her as she looked down at their baby. He put his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. He said, "I love you."

Adrain turned around and kissed him as he pulled her toward the bed he sat down on the bed and pullled her on his lap. Ben started kissing her harder showing his need for her. Adrain stopped him and said, "Ben baby we got 2 more weeks I know its fustrating but I don't wanna risk us getting pregnat again so we got to wait until I get back on the pill and I wont be put back on it until my 6 week check up."

Ben nodded and kissed her again and said, "I'm sorry baby its just been so long and you know teenage male hormones."

Adrain said, "yep thats usually the excuse teens use for getting pregnat hormones."

Ben said, "that and they forgot the condom."

Adrain laughed as she walked over to the dresser to get her nightgown out and said, "well we didn't forget but it still happend so we need to be careful so that means me on the pill and you using a condom."

Ben said, "alrite alrite."

Ben stripped down to his boxers and him and Adrain cuddled up together on their bed. Ben said, "I love you."

Adrain said, "I love you too."

They fell asleep in each others arms after a long day knowing their daughter would be awake again in about 4 hours.

A/n: Don't used to getting an update two days in a row thank my mom she came and took me to run errands today so I had time to write instead of spending my entire Saturday running errands.

preview for Chapter 6: Family dinner at the Boykewitch's.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimor: I own nothing.

A/n: Thank you all for your reviews its great to know I have some loyal readers out there as long as you continue to review I'll continue to write. I plan on actually completing this story unlike my others which the only one that really got completed was my first before I understand how you have to write seperate chapters on seperate word documents so its all in one chapter. I'm always open for suggestions for chapters as well if you have any suggestions pm it to me. Also they never say what time of year that most the events happend except in summer or during the school year things like that so in my story Mercy was born Feb 4th which would make her a month old in early March.

The little family was starting into a regular routine by Friday of the first week back at school. Mercy woke them up at 6 in the morning and they both got up Adrain had totally stopped breast feeding now and Mercy was taking formula. She would go in the kitchen and make a bottle and settle down in the rocker and feed Mercy while Ben showered and dressed. Mercy was starting to be more alert now and starting to actually stay awake for a little while after feedings. Adrain had started putting her on the floor for some tummy time and she was able to hold her head up a litle while on her tummy. Maria also made sure that she gave Mercy some time on her tummy also during the day.

Friday morning came around and Adrain and Ben were glad the week was almost over. Adrain got up to feed Mercy at 6 am like she usually did. Mercy smiled at her mommy when she picked her up. Mercy had started smiling just a few days before and Adrain loved it everytime she gave her a smile. Mercy recognized her mommy and daddy now and smiled at them when they picked her up. Adrain smiled at her daughter, "Come on my chica lets eat breakfast before nanny gets here."

Ben groaned as he got up too. Adrain looked over at her husband as he got up and headed toward the shower. He was tired they both were they had stayed up to midnite the night before trying to figure out some of Ben's algebra homework. They got it figured out though.

Adrain finished feeding Mercy as Ben came back in the bedroom in his towel. Adrain tried not to look cause that would just get them in trouble Ben wasn't the only one having trouble waiting the 6 weeks until she got back on the pill. She was feeling almost completely recovered from giving birth to Mercy and she was getting tired of not being able to have sex with her husband as much as he was getting fustrated. Ben dressed and took over getting Mercy ready for the day while Adrain went to get a shower. He put her into clean clothes and smiled down at his daughter who smiled back at him. He took her in the living room and put her in her swing just as Maria came in. He looked over at the clock on the stove and realized how late it was getting already. He quickly headed back into the bedroom as Maria took over Mercy's care and saw Adrain getting dressed. He said, "It's already 7:30."

Adrain looked over at their alarm clock and said, "oh damn. I think Mercy woke up late this morning."

Ben nodded as he quickly pulled a shirt over his undershirt, "I suggest we stop and get breakfast on the way to school if we want to be on time this morning."

Adrain looked over at the clock, "yeah i agree."

Ben grabbed his phone off his bedside table as it started ringing. He answered it, "hey dad."

Leo said,"Hey Ben, Betty and me are finally back in town from her mom's funeral and was wondering if you, Adrain and Mercy would like to come over to dinner tonight."

Ben grabbed his wallet and keys off his table as well, "Dad me and Adrain are running late this morning, but we will be there around 7 rite."

Leo said, "yeah that will be fine see you than."

Adrain had finished getting ready for school and grabbed their backpacks while finished talking to his dad. They hurried out the door kissing Mercy goodbye on the way out. They knew that if they were a few minutes late to school their teachers would probably look the other way but neither one like to take advantage of the fact. They stopped at Mcdonalds and grabbed some sausage biscuits on the way and got to school right after the first bell rang.

They hurried to their lockers and kissed in front of them as Ben did not have time to walk her to class. The day went by pretty quickly and before they knew it was lunch time. They both walked to the cafeteria and sat down with Grace, Jack, Amy, Ricky, Henry and Alice at table together. Amy said, "John can't stop talking about the pretty baby. I swear if he was a few years older I'd think that he was in love."

Adrain laughed and said, "now lets not start talking about love those two are definately to young for that."

Ben said, "yeah if i have my way Mercy wont date until shes 30."

The table found that very funny. Ricky said, "do you really think that you can keep her from dating til shes thirty?"

Ben shook his head, "no not really but i can dream can't I."

Adrain laughed and kissed her husband, "dream on baby but I really doubt you will be able to stop her from dating as a teen."

Ben kissed her back, "I'm sure you are right."

Grace said, "so whats everybody doing for spring break its two weeks away."

Jack said, "My parents are wanting me to come visit them in Arizona for the break."

Henry said, "my mom is dragging us off to visit our grandmother in San Fransisco she wants Alice to go with us."

Grace said, "My mom want to me to go to Africa to visit my stepdad. He thinks that volunteering in the hospital there for the week will teach me some more about being a doctor."

Adrain said, "that sounds interesting you might learn somethings that you didn't know before."

Ben and Adrain got up and headed out the door. Mrs O'Malley came by and saw them, "hey guys can I see you in my office for a few minutes."

They followed her to her office and they noticed Rickey and Amy were already there. Mrs O'Malley sat down, "guys I have a favor to ask you we are having 2 new students transfer to our school from another district. I'm asking yall to be friends with and help them adjust to the new school."

Ricky looked up, "why are you asking us?"

Mrs O'Malley said, "cause yall know what this couple is going through a similar situation all 4 of yall have. They are about to be parents and they are a married couple as well. They live with the husband's family and his father was transfered by his job they decided to come with their family to start over they dealt with alot of redicule at their formal school. Yall have all been through this before so I want yall to befriend the couple and help them adjust. Can yall do this for me?"

Adrain said, "How far along is the wife?"

Mrs O'Malley said, "5 months."

Ben said, "How old are they?"

Mrs O'Malley said, "both are 16."

Amy and Adrain looked at each other than at their significant others. A silent message of agreement seemed to go through the four they had all been through a similar situation they wanted to help the couple if they could. Ricky voiced it for the group, "we'll do what we can."

Mrs O'Malley nodded, "thanks they start Monday. I doubt they will be here first thing so I'll call you out of class to meet them."

After talking to Mrs O'Malley the couples headed to their classes, the day went on as they finished classes up for the day. They stood in the hallway talking about this piece of news for a few minutes after class. Ben said, "We can try to make them feel welcome and be their friends. Like Mrs. O'Malley said we know what they are going through and if we help them get through this maybe it'll make it easier for them."

The others agreed as they left school and headed home for the day. Ben did not have to work that day so they headed straight home. Ben said, "We're having dinner with my parents tonight."

Adrain nodded, "I know you told me earlier."

After Maria left for the evening, the couple sat on the floor with Mercy laying between them playing with her. Adrain shook Mercy's little rattle in front of her and she followed that little thing with her eyes like crazy. She loved it when her mom did that for her. Ben smiled as he set on the other side of Mercy. They played with their daughter for about an hour before she fell back to sleep. Adrain put her into her swing and than went over to Ben and kissed him. She said, "She's growing so fast."

Ben looked over at their little girl, "yeah it seems like yesterday she was born."

A/n: I'm sorry I didnt get to the family dinner that will the next chapter. I'm having a hectic time at work right now and its kinda crazy I'll try to post another chapter this weekend if not sooner. I also came up with this idea for this chapter after giving that preview for it so next chapter will be the family dinner.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimor: I own nothing

A/n: Hey guys I'm sorry this chapter has taken so long to post I have a very stressful job and we had some crazy weeks lately but now its over im gonna try to post more often again.

Ben pulled up in front of his childhood home his wife and daughter were in the car with him. He looked over at Adrain and smiled at her as they got out of the car. Ben took Mercy's carseat out of the back she was asleep. They walked in the house to find Leo and Betty sitting in the living room. Leo had not seen Mercy since she was about a week old when he went to join Betty, and Betty had never seen Mercy except the pictures that Leo had of course. They had even missed Mercy's christening service which had been held about 2 weeks ago at the catholic church in town.

Leo took Mercy from Ben as soon as they walked in. He said, "come here to grandpa little miss Mercy. You have grown while I was gone."

Ben smiled and said, "it seems like yesterday she was born and sunday she will be a month old."

Leo said, "they grown when your not looking."

Mercy woke up and looked up at the new person holding her. She smiled at him as he looked at her and said, "look at her smiling when did u get that skill."

Adrain said, "she started smiling just the other day. She loves showing off that little skill of hers along with attempting to hold her head up."

Betty had to pratically grab the baby from her grandpa's arms to get a chance to hold her. She could tell already that Mercy had her grandpa wrapped around her little finger. Finally the maid came to announce dinner. She picked up Mercy's carseat with her in it and carried her in the kitchen to take care of so the adults could enjoy a peaceful dinner. They all settled down at the table. Leo said, "so from what I hear yall seem to be gettting along great with Amy and Ricky. What happend?"

Ben said, "it was that night after Mercy was born at the hospital when they came to see us."

_Flashback_

_ Ben sat beside Adrain on her hospital bed while they watched Amy hold the newborn Mercy. Ricky was standing beside her he smiled and said to Ben, "so how does it feel to be a dad?"_

_ Ben looked over at his little girl and said, "Its just hard to believe she's really here and now our lives revolve around her."_

_ Ricky nodded and said, "look Ben we need to put our differences behind us. The four of us are gonna need each other as time goes on and I want Mercy and John to grow up and be friends. Think about it when they get older and struggle with being the kids of teen parents if they are friends they can go through it together."_

_ Amy said, "I hope they don't have to struggle with it but they probably will."_

_ Adrain nodded and said, "He's right Amy the 4 of us need to be friends we are the only ones who know what the other is going through. Friends."_

_ Amy smiled and handed Mercy to Ricky and walked over to Adrain and gave her a hug and said, "friends."_

_End Flashback_

Ben said, "since than we have gotten along pretty well."

Leo said, "Ricky was right if yall could be friends it would be the best thing for yall."

Adrain said, "John and Mercy are already friends you should see the 2 of them together."

Ben handed his dad his phone with the picture of John holding Mercy and another picture taken on Wensday of John giving little Mercy a kiss at the park which they had gone to after school since Amy, Ben and Ricky had all been off that day. Mercy was in her stroller and John was bending over the stroller kissing her on the head.

Leo said, "ah they are so cute together."

Ben nodded and said, "John always says pretty baby and insists on holding her."

Betty laughed and said, "If he wasnt so young I'd swear John was in love."

Adrain said, "thats what I said but Ben doesn't like hearing about it."

Ben said, "that's my little girl and if I have my way she'll never date."

Leo laughed and said, "come on guys a little early to worry about that she's only a month old."

Adrain said, "thats what I keep telling him."

After dinner they all settled back in the living room, Leo looked over at Betty and said, "kids there is a reason besides just seeing yall that me and Betty wanted you to come over tonight we got something to tell you."

Chapter 8: What does Leo and Betty have to tell them?

A/n: sorry guys I know its been awhile but one thing after another came up and I haven't had much time to write. I'll try to get back to posting least once a week if not more often.


	8. Chapter 8

Mercy lives ch 8

A/n: alrite time for another chapter.

Ben and Adrain looked at his dad with surprise as he told them they had an announcement to make. Leo took Betty's hand and said, "Betty and me found out last week that we're pregnat."

Ben said, "really dad I didn't think yall wanted kids."

Leo said, "well we weren't exactly planning on it but the condom can break and the pill not work on adults too keep that in mind. We are happy about it though I guess I didnt realize I did want another baby until Betty told me she thought she was."

Ben said, "well congrats yall wow cant believe im gonna be a big brother."

Adrain said, "Mercy and this baby gonna have fun when they get older explaining to people that they are niece and aunt or uncle."

Ben said, "oh I can just see it one of them saying no shes not my sister shes my niece."

Leo and Betty started laughing. Betty said, "I never thought of that."

Leo said, "so yall are happy about this."

Ben said, "yeah dad did you think we wouldnt be."

Betty said, "he was a little nervous about telling you. He didnt know how yall would react."

Adrain said, "I'm thrilled Mercy will have an aunt or uncle to play with while shes growing up especially if I have my way she will be 5 or 6 at least before she has a brother or sister right Ben."

Ben turned red and said, "right."

Leo looked at his son and said, "is there something we need to know kids."

Ben said, "no dad."

Leo got up from the couch and said, "Ben I want to talk to you for a few minutes before yall head home. How about you come in my office."

Adrain and Betty took that as a clue Leo wanted to speak to Ben alone so they got up and left under the pretense of checking on Mercy. The maid was holding little Mercy and chatting to the cook while she cleaned up the kitchen. Benita the maid smiled as she looked up at them and said, "My mom wasn't exagerating she is such a sweety."

Maria was Benita's mom and had been a teen mom herself so that was part of the reason that Ben and Adrain had hired her in the first place. Benita was 20 years old and had started working for the Boykewitch's the year before. She was working her way through college actually and hoped to finish in 2 years. When she had heard about them needing a nanny one day not long before Mercy was born she had recommended her own mom who along with raising Benita and her 5 siblings had also taken care of small children in her home for the last 15 years since Benita's dad's income as a mill worker didn't bring in a enough money to take care the large family.

Benita's youngest sibling Saraid had just started kindergarten in September this year so than her mom had started to look for work outside the home but had not found anything permanet when Benita had recommended her for the job of Mercy's nanny. Maria spoke spanish and had plenty of experience with babies which was what Ben and Adrian wanted so they had hired her.

Adrain took her daughter from Benita and said, "thank you for the recommendation Benita your mom is great with her."

Benita said, "she adores her shes always talking about her when she gets home."

The cook Josefina looked up from were she was washing dishes and said, "she is adorable looks alot like her mama."

While the women were chatting away in the kitchen Ben and Leo walked into the office, they sat down and Leo handed Ben a box. Ben looked down and saw that it was condoms. He said, "dad shesh i know how to buy my own condoms."

Leo said, "I'm giving you those with this lecture that you better make sure you use them cause if you get Adrain pregnat again before yall graduate college im gonna make sure you get fixed."

Ben said, "dad do i have to remind you that we used a condom last time and still got pregnat."

Leo said, "Benjamin."

Ben said, "okay okay I promise we will be careful don't worry Adrain has laid down the law won't even let me touch her pratically til she gets back on the pill."

Leo said, "good."

Adrain and Ben headed home after a little more talking to his dad and Betty. They put Mercy to bed in her basinett as she was already asleep and sat down in the living room cuddling together on the couch. Adrain said, "so what did your dad want?"

Ben reached over to the table and picked up the box his dad gave him. She laughed and said, "He wanted to give you a box of condoms. Did you remind him that we used a condom the night I got pregnat."

Ben laughed and said, "yes I did but he gave me a lecture along with the condoms threated me more like it. His words if i got you pregnat again before we got out of college hed see that I was fixed. I told him he doesnt have to worry about that you wont even let me touch you until you get back on the pill."

Adrain leaned in and kissed him and said, "I don't know if I wanna wait anymore Ben we got condoms and hell I'm getting tired of waiting as well."

Ben laughed and pulled his wife onto his lap as they laid back on the couch and made out with her. They kissed hard on the lips as Ben started pulling Adrain's shirt off. He looked down at his wife's body it had changed alot over the months of her pregnacy. It wasn't a bad thing really as he looked down at the stretch marks that the pregnacy left on her body. He had seen her naked since she had Mercy of course but he hadn't really paid much attention.

Adrain said, "I know I still got weight to lose from Mercy I'm not as pretty anymore."

Ben said, "I think you're beautiful."

Ben leaned in and kissed her stretch marks and said, "I love you just the way you are no matter what you look like okay."

Adrain nodded and got up and pulled Ben toward the bedroom as they climbed into bed together. They started having sex again that night and stayed up late having it. Afterwards Ben laid in bed with his arms around his wife and said, "I feel alot better now."

Adrain said, "yeah me too."

Ben laughed and kissed her and cuddled her to him as they fell asleep together.

sorry no preview for chapter 9 not sure what its gonna be about yet.

A/n: Did anybody see that coming I actually debated between the two sets of parents on which would get pregnat Betty and Leo or Cindy and Rueben and in this cause I know what Mercy and the baby Boykewitch is gonna go through I have 4 uncles and 1 aunt that are younger than me actually I remeber at 15 trying to explain to my 5 year old uncle that i was his niece not his cousin. I hope I made up for almost 2 weeks with no updates two updates in 24 hours.


	9. Chapter 9

Mercy Lives

Chapter 9

Ben woke up Monday morning startled he looked over at the clock it was 6 am in the morning. He got up quickly and looked over at his daughter the last thing he rembered was going to bed about midnight and the last time Mercy had woken to be fed had been her 10 o'clock feeding. He got up quickly and walked over to the basinett to check her. He sighed when he saw that she was sleeping fine. He looked over at the bed where Adrain was sleeping he figured that Adrain must have gotten up for Mercy's 2 o'clock feeding without waking him. He looked over at his wife who was laying on her side in their bed. They had had a great weekend he smiled as he thought about the time he and Adrain had spent making love over the last few nights damn he'd missed sex.

Mercy started crying at that moment. Ben picked her up, "shh lets let mommy sleep a little longer."

Adrain woke up suddenly as he did and said, "Mercy."

Ben said, "she's fine did you not get up with her at 2."

Adrain said, "no I didnt did you not."

Ben shook his head and said, "no do you think she slept through the night."

Adrain said, "If I didnt wake up and you didn't wake up with her Ben yes I think she slept through the night."

Ben smiled at his wife as she took their daughter and headed toward the kitchen just as his phone rang. Ben looked down and saw that it was Maria. He answered and said, "hey Maria."

Maria said, "hey Ben I hate to do this but is it alrite if i bring my second youngest with me today. Shes sick not anything that Mercy can catch but she has an ear infection and isn't able to go to school today."

Ben said, "thats fine Maria."

Ben looked over at Adrain who was sitting in the rocking chair feeding Mercy. He said, "that was Maria her second youngest daughter is sick today nothing contagious just an ear infection but she can't go to school so Maria's gonna bring her with her."

Adrain said, "alrite well you better go shower while I finish feeding Mercy."

Ben kissed her and headed toward the bathroom to shower. After he finished his shower and got dressed, he took over getting Mercy dressed while Adrain headed to the shower as well. The little family had gotten into a routine the week before of getting ready for the day. Ben put Mercy in her swing as he started fixing breakfast. Maria came in a few minutes later trailed by a little girl who looked to be about 8 years old. Ben smiled at the little girl who certainly did not look like she was feeling to well. Maria said, "this is my daughter Tina."

Ben smiled at her and said, "nice to meet you Tina I'm Mercy's daddy Ben."

Tina gave him a little smile and ducked her head behind Maria. Maria said, "sorry she's kinda shy."

Ben smiled and said, "thats alrite. She can lay down on the couch and watch tv if she wants you know where to find extra blankets."

Maria nodded and said, "thanks for letting me bring her I didnt what i was gonna do if you didn't let me bring her Benita has classes all morning and than has to work this afternoon so she couldn't watch her and my husband has to work today."

Ben said, "We don't mind as long as its nothing Mercy can catch and she certainly can't catch an ear infection poor kid."

Adrain came into the living room and smiled at little Tina who was now sitting on the couch. She said, "ah Maria your little girl is cute."

Maria smiled and said, "thanks spoiled both her and my youngest thanks to my 4 oldest. Well I may have something to do with that to. I thought Tina was gonna be our last baby had planned on it and than when she was 2 came the surprise baby Saraid. Now I am done 6 kids is enough thank you."

Adrain laughed and said, "you won't believe it but Mercy slept through the night last night. Scared us half to death when we woke up at 6 and Mercy was still asleep and neither of us had gotten up with her at 2."

Maria laughed and said, "5 weeks old is a little early for her to sleep through the night but not unheard of she is a big baby."

Adrain and Ben finally headed out the door for school. They were supposed to meet the new students today, but like Mrs O'Malley had said the couple had not gotten to school yet when they got there so they headed on to class.

It was actually lunch time before Mrs. O'Malley called them to the guidance office along with Ricky and Amy. In the seats in front of her desk sat a young couple who looked a little frightened. Adrain looked at them they looked so young Mrs O'Malley had said that they were only 16, course now that she thought about it Ben had only been 16 when they got pregnat and Amy had been 15. Mrs O'Malley smiled as they all took seats in front of her desk.

She said, "alrite guys I want you to meet Samantha and Ryan Lorenza. Samantha and Ryan this is Adrain, Ben, Amy and Ricky as I told you and your parents on Thursday last week there are other people in our school who has gone through your situation. I can't guarantee you won't get the critizism that you got at your old school, but I think it will be easier with these guys to help you to adjust."

Samantha looked over at the two couples and said, "yall have kids."

Adrain said, "yes mine and Ben's daughter is a month old, and Ricky and Amy's son just turned 2."

Mrs O'Malley said, "they have volunteered to help yall adjust to your new school. You have your class schedules but right now it is lunch time so why don't yall head down to the cafeteria and get to know each other first."

They all nodded and headed out to the cafeteria Samantha and Ryan got a few stares especially since Samantha was obviously pregnat, but nobody said anything to them on the way to the cafeteria. They got a table together and than went in and got trays of food for their lunch. Adrain had to smile how overprotective Ryan seemed of Samantha even carrying her tray back to the table for her.

Ricky decided to break the ice by saying, "so how long have yall been together?"

Samantha said, "since 8th grade. I got pregnat in October and we got married not long after that."

Ryan said, "How long yall been together?"

Ricky and Amy looked at each other than at Ben and Adrain and said, "its a long story."

Samantha said, "can I see a picture of your baby Adrain."

Adrain pulled out her cell and said sure actually heres a picture of John their son holding our daughter Mercy last week."

Samantha said, "ah theyre cute. We're having a boy and hes due on June 17th."

Adrain said, "right after school lets out lucky you get to spend the summer at home with him. I went about crazy last Monday when we had to come back to school after only 4 weeks at home with Mercy, but if we didn't come back when we did we were gonna have to go to summer school and we didnt want to do that."

Samantha said, "Yeah."

Ryan said, "I got to find a job. Our parents help us out so much but I need to take care Samantha and the baby as much as I can though."

Ricky and Ben nodded understanding the need to take care of your family. Ben said, "Why don't you start were we work I know Bonnie is looking for another after school worker. We work at the butcher shop that my family started."

The bell rang than for the afternoon classes. Ben said, "we'll take you to see Bonnie the woman who runs the butcher shop right after school ok."

Ryan nodded and said, "thanks."

Just as she was heading to class Adrain's phone started ringing. It was the ringtone for Maria. Adrain and Ben looked at each other and Ben said, "Amy tell Mrs Gibson that I'm gonna be a few minutes late."

Amy said, "ok."

Adrain quickly answered the phone and said, "Is everything ok Maria?"

Maria said, "I'm sorry to call you at school but I wanted to let you know Tina is getting worse and I need to get her to the doctor so I called your mom to see if she can come get Mercy. She said she could but shes got stuff to do this afternoon so shes gonna take Mercy with her. I'm sorry but Tina is looking mesirable and the doctor only had one appt available today and its at 2."

Adrain said, "Its alrite Maria I understand tell Tina we hope she feels better I'm just glad my mom was able to come get Mercy."

Adrain hung up the phone and looked at her husband. She said, "Tina's earache is getting worse and Maria was able to get her in to see the doctor today but its at 2 so she called my mom to see if she could come stay with Mercy. She just wanted us to know and of course to make sure its ok. I told her not to worry things like that happend."

Ben nodded and kissed Adrain quickly as they headed off to class already tardy. He slipped into his seat in his english lit class. Mrs Gibson did not say a word just marked him present and went back to what she was saying. Ben felt his phone vibrate and looked down seeing it was Amy texting him.

_Amy: Is everything ok?_

_Ben: Maria's daughter is sick she brought her with her today but needs 2 go to dr so wanted to let us know that Cindy is coming 2 Mercy._

_Amy: oh good I thought sumthing might b wrong with Mercy_

_Ben: Thats what I thought when Adrain's phone started ringing _

After school, Ben and Adrain meet up with Samantha and Ryan in the main hall. Ben said, "Alrite Ryan do you need to go by your house before we go to the shop."

Ryan said, "I need to take Samantha home."

Adrain said, "you wanna come over to our house Samantha you can ride with me and Ben can ride with Ryan. If thats ok with yall guys?"

Samantha said, "yeah that would be great let me just call my mom and let her know I'm going to a friend's house."

Ryan said, "yeah that sounds great too. Tell your mom where I'm going to Sam."

Samantha said, "alrite see you later and good luck."

Ryan and Ben toward the butcher shop. Ben giving Ryan directions to the shop as they drove through town. Bonnie and Nora were both busy when they got their so Ben hurried quickly to the back room to change his shirt. Ricky had already hurried upstairs to his apartment to change clothes and Amy had to work that afternoon so she had gone straight to work.

Ryan stood in the main room of the butcher shop waiting for Ben to come back as he looked around the shop. Ben came back into the shop from changing just as both the customers that Nora and Bonnie had been busy serving left. Ben said, "Bonnie this is Ryan he's new at school him and his wife just moved here and started school today. He's looking for a job and I know you been talking about getting another after school worker."

Chapter 10: will Ryan get the job

A/n: I know bad cliffhanger but its nearly 1:30 and I gotta work at 2:45 and the bus is hard to catch on Sundays.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Adrain and Samantha got to the condo just as Adrain's mom was pulling in. Cindy smiled at them and picked up Mercy's carseat out of her backseat. Adrain took her daughter and hugged her mom and said, "thanks for helping out Maria mom. This is Samantha remeber me telling you about the new students Mrs O'Malley wanted me and Ben to help when they started school today."

Cindy said, "oh yeah I remeber you talking about that. Hey Samantha I'm Cindy Adrain's mom. Welcome to our town."

Samantha said, "nice to meet you."

Cindy said, "sorry gotta run sweety but I got more errands to do today and have a flight first thing in the morning."

Adrain looked down at her daughter who was asleep so she headed inside to her and placed her in her swing. She said, "that thing is her favorite thing to sleep in. She actually slept through the night last night scared the crap out of us when we woke up and realized she hadnt woke either of us at 2. Make yourself comfortable Samantha and I'll get us something to drink."

Samantha sat down on the couch and said, "so this is your and Ben's apartment. Its really nice. Ryan and me are living with my parents."

Adrain said, "If it wasnt for Ben's dad helping us we'd probably be living either at my parents or his parents' house, but both our parents are newlyweds themselves so I don't think we wanna do that if you know what I mean."

Samantha laughed and said, "so how long have yall been married?"

Adrain said, "we got married about a month before I had Mercy."

There was a knock on the door right than and Adrain got up to answer it. Grace was standing outside smiling at Adrain. Adrain said, "hey Grace come on in id like you to meet Samantha shes new at school. Samantha this is my friend Grace."

Grace said, "we meet at school Samantha got lost finding the bathroom during a class earlier and I was on my way to the library."

Samantha said, "plus my dad is the new preacher at Grace's church."

Adrain said, "oh your dad's a minister."

Adrain now understood what Mrs O'malley meant by critizism that Samantha and Ryan had encountered at their old school. Samantha being a preacher's kid had to be alot of that. Samantha nodded and said, "Our church also ran a small private school at his old church thats where me and Ryan meet. When I got pregnat it became the scandal of the whole church and school course its not like at least 10 other kids in our school was having sex too but it didn't matter so my dad put in for a transfer and this church didn't have a minister. Its smaller than the other church and we have to attend public school but after what happend at my old school I didn't want to go back to a private before we moved the school board for our school was thinking about kicking us out. I think the only thing that stopped them was that my dad was the minister and me and Ryan got married after we found out."

Grace said, "Well Samantha I can't promise you that people at our church won't judge you but they do have a program for single mothers including the nursery which is where Amy's son goes to daycare."

Samantha said, "yeah I know thats part the reason my parents decided that it would be best for us to move with them to get a fresh start."

Adrain said, "Can I ask you a personal question Samantha?"

Samantha said, "sure Adrain."

Adrain said, "how did this happend you getting pregnat I mean?"

Samantha looked down at her stomach and said, "we were stupid. I was on birth control to regulate my period so when we decided to have sex we figured we didnt need condoms since the pill is 98% effective on preventing pregnacy. How did yours happend since u asked me?"

Adrain said, "well mine proves that even condom and pill both is not 100% effective i was on a pill Ben used a condom and I got pregnat, but my birth control had just been changed too so that might been part of it, but don't beat yourself up over it happens even using both heck Ben's stepmom is pregnat they were using the pill and condoms and they got pregnat."

Grace said, "Betty's pregnat."

Adrain said, "but I don't know if Leo and Betty want everybody to know just yet so keep that to yourself okay."

Grace nodded and said, "Adrain I came by to see if you and Ben wanted to go out Saturday night with me and Grant I know your birthday is Sunday. Can yall might get Maria to come for an evening or get your mom to watch Mercy."

Adrain said, "I had already was gonna see if my mom could keep Mercy for us this weekend so we could go out for my birthday so I'll see if Ben has any plans for Saturday night."

Grace said, "ok."

Mercy decided to cry right than Adrain got up and realized that Mercy had a dirty diaper so she moved into the nursery to change her diaper. Samantha's phone had gone off as Adrain took Mercy into the nursery she yelled. Adrain quickly changed Mercy and came back in the living room and said, "Samantha are you ok."

Samantha said, "I'm just happy Ryan got the job actually he started today."

Adrain said, "thats good. Let me get Mercy a bottle its time for her to eat."

Samantha said, "can I feed her?"

Adrain said, "yeah hold her for a minute while I go and make her bottle."

Samantha took Mercy in her arms and held her while Adrain went to make a bottle for her. Samantha fed Mercy the bottle while Adrain put a load of laundry into the washer. After Samantha fed Mercy Adrain put her down on a blanket on the floor so she could play. Grace had already left needing to get home. Samantha and Adrain pulled out their homework while waiting on the guys to get home from work. Samantha said, "I got to take homec here cause I can't take gym at my old school PE was only required in 9th grade."

Adrain said, "Yeah I'm taking homec to actually let me see your schedule. We're in the same class."

Samantha said, "good least I'll know one person in my class than."

They sat there together working on their homework for about an hour than Adrain got up to start cooking supper. Samantha's phone rang it was her mom checking on her. She said, "yes mom I'm fine. Ryan got the job and we will be home after he gets off I'm hanging with Adrain one the girls that Mrs O'Malley told us about last friday. Her husband is the one that helped Ryan get the job. We're sitting here doing our homework and hanging out. Ryan and me will be home later ok."

Samantha hung up the phone and sighed as she got off the phone. She said, "My mom is a little overbearing. I love her but she seems to forget I'm not a little kid anymore. Ryan and me have talked about getting our own place, but my parents are against it. They think that we should stay with them til we finish high school but I have 3 younger sisters. On top of having no privacy I don't see where we gonna put the baby when he gets here the little room we share aint gonna fit a crib in it. It barely fits our bed, dresser, and desk in there. Like I said we have no privacy last night we were um well not exactly dressed for compay is all I'll say and my 4 year old sister who doesn't know how to knock yet walked in on us."

Adrain said, "Did she see anything?"

Samantha said, "no thank goodness we got the covers pulled up in time but when I yelled at her my mom yelled at us for doing that stuff while the kids were awake. Shesh we're married and its not like we make enough noise for anybody to hear us. The door to our bedroom has no lock either."

Adrain said, "that sucks least if me and Ben were still living at home we wouldnt have siblings to deal with we're both only kids well for now anyway Ben's dad and stepmom just found out theyre having a kid. If yall did get your own place your parents can't stop yall when yall got married your considered empicpated."

Samantha said, "We know that but I'd rather not make my parents angry either. They moved because of us and the way dads church reacted when we got pregnat."

Ben and Ryan finally headed back to the condo it had been a busy day at work. Ryan said, "thanks for helping me get that job."

Ben said, "My dad and Bonnie kinda got a soft spot for guys like us. Men who are teen fathers trying to do whats right by their kid and wife. Dad gave Ricky the job and rented him the apartment upstairs not long before John was born."

Ryan said, "I'm glad they gave me the job though."

The guys got to the condo where Adrain was finishing up supper while Samantha played with Mercy. Ryan and Samantha left right after they got home and Ben came in the kitchen and put his arms around his wife's waist. He kissed her on the neck and said, "hey baby how was your afternoon with Samantha?"

Adrain said, "good Grace came by and wanted to know if we wanted to go out with her and Grant Friday night since Sunday is my birthday."

Ben said, "Oh yeah it is your birthday Sunday aint it."

Adrain turned around in her husbands arms and kissed him and saidyou didn't forget did you?"

Ben said, "no of course not."

Adrain said, "uh huh."

They sat down to dinner but halfway through Mercy started crying. Adrain sighed and started to get up to go feed her, but Ben told her to stay where she was and went to get her. Adrain smiled at her husband as she watched him feed their little girl. Ben was such a good dad and still very protective of her though he had let up a little since they returned to school. Mercy loved her daddy and Adrain could already tell she was gonna be a daddy's girl, and that she was gona have to make sure he didn't spoil her to much. Adrain didn't think to much about the money that Ben would one day inherit from his dad but she knew that they would have to be careful to make sure that Mercy did not grow up a spoiled brat. Leo had did that with Ben teaching him responsibility Ben had told her that despite the fact they had servants from an early age he was expected to clean his own room and had assigned chores around the house, and when he was 16 his dad had made him take a job at the butcher shop where even though he was the owner's son he was treated no different than any other employee.

After supper, Adrain gave Mercy her bath while Ben cleaned up the kitchen and than got his homework out. Adrain put Mercy in her swing and than went to the laundry room and got the load of laundry she did earlier out of the dryer and sat down beside Ben on the couch to fold it. Ben said, "You don't have homework."

Adrain said, "I didn't have a whole lot I got to stay after school tommorrow to do one the cooking projects for homec though. Maria said she would stay over to watch Mercy but with her daughter sick I wonder if she will be able to."

Ben said, "What about your mom?"

Adrain said, "She has a flight tommorrow morning."

Ben's phone rang at that moment and he answered it. He said, "hey dad. Yeah I guess Bonnie told you about Ryan. I don't know I'll have to talk to Adrain about that isn't Mercy really a little to young for that. You don't think so. Okay I'll talk to Adrain spring break is not for 2week. bye."

Preview for chapter 11: What does Leo want Ben to ask Adrain?

A/n: so there is Ryan and Samantha's back story I decided to give a normal teen couple we screwed up story for them the idea of Samantha's dad's job popped in my head as i was writing that.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Ben hung up with his dad and said, "my dad said he got a call from my uncle Bernardo today. He wants us to come to see his family for spring break."

Adrain said, "I'm not sure Ben thats kinda far to take Mercy so young aint it."

Ben's Uncle Berarnado lived in Oregon which would either mean a long car ride or a plane trip. Bernardo was Ben's mom's brother and only living relative. Adrain had yet to meet him and hoped he did not think badly of her. Ben said, "we can take it in 2 days if you want so we dont have to drive so far in one day."

Adrain looked down at her daughter who had fallen asleep in the swing she said, "I guess we could try it."

Ben smiled and kissed his wife as he went back to work on his homework while Adrain got up and took the laundry to put it away. She looked at the nursery while she put Mercy's clothes into her dresser. Ben's bear that his mom had given him sat in the crib and it was all made up for when they got ready to start using it for Mercy to sleep in. If she kept sleeping through the night maybe they would move her into the nursery soon. She sighed as she went back in the living room Mercy was now awake but not crying she was just looking around her quietly. Ben was still working on his homework from what Adrain could tell he was doing history.

Adrain said, "Hows your homework coming alone?"

Ben said, "its alrite thank goodness my homework doesn't include algebra tonite."

Adrain laughed and said, "You're doing okay in algebra. You'll pass anyway if we keep working on it."

Ben said, "barely I'll be lucky if I get a C. I got a D on that test we had on Friday."

Adrain leaned in and kissed him and said, "you'll do okay baby."

Ben said, "so what do you think of Ryan and Samantha?"

Adrain said, "they seem nice. Do you know who Samantha's dad is?"

Ben said, "the new preacher at Grace's church I heard him tell Bonnie that when she interviewed him."

Adrain said, "no wonder they dealt with so much problems at their old school. Samantha told me that they went to a private school. I think what they really need is some friends like Mrs O'Malley said and we been through what they are going through at least alot of it."

Ben said, "I'm surprised with you Adrain you've gotten alot nicer lately."

Adrain laughed and said, "maybe it was having Mercy thats made me nicer or maybe its us getting married. I don't have to worry about you sleeping around on me cause you're not that type."

Ben laughed and said, "you're right baby I'm not that type and I do think that having Mercy and us being a family has mellowed you out some, but don't get to nice sum of your attitude is part of whats sexy about you."

Adrain said, "I love you, but you need to behave cause you need to finish your homework and I need to get Mercy to bed."

Ben leaned forward and kissed her while she got up and took Mercy out of her swing and took her in the kitchen to make her a bottle for her last feeding. It was bout 10 o'clock and time for Mercy to be going to bed Adrain was trying to keep her on a schedule. Shee fininshed feeding Mercy and placed her in her basinett after she'd fallen asleep. Ben was still working on his homework having moved on to English Lit. He was working on his research paper on his laptop. Adrain sighed and got her laptop out too cause she knew she should be working on her research paper for her world lit class. She was doing a paper on chilldren's stories from around the world. Ben turned on the music on his computer and Adrain had to laugh at the song.

She said, "When did you start listening to country music."

Ben laughed and said, "Ryan played this on the home from work today he says it fits them and it does us too."

Adrain listened to the song and said, "yeah it does don't it."

The song they were listening to talked about a guy who was raising a kid to young and how that changed his life. Adrain said, "the musician right a baby is never a mistake." A/n: the song they are listening to is There Goes My Life by Kidney Chesney if you never heard of it go on youtube and watch the music video i swear it fits them.

Ben nodded and said, "You didn't tell Samantha about how we wound up together though did you."

Adrain said, "no but its not exactly sumthing to be embaressed of Ben we made a mistake but we stood up to our responsibilites too. We love each other now."

Ben looked down at his wedding ring and said, "do you think we would have gotten together if we hadn't got pregnat."

Adrain said, "I like to think we would have. When I climbed in your car that night and we had sex we were attracted to each other even if we hadn't realized it yet. We were angry because we both had felt betrayed by Amy and Ricky but we were attracted to each other as well. Hell we do have some hot sex too. I still say I can't believe you were a virgin that night."

Ben laughed and kissed her and said, "Its call reading baby."

Adrain groaned cause just as she was about to put her laptop down and deepen their kiss Mercy started crying. She got up and headed into the bedroom to get Mercy. Mercy was not wet or anything she just was crying so Adrain sat down in the rocking chair and rocked her back and forth. Ben came in the bedroom and said, "Is she alrite?"

Adrain nodded and said, "yeah probably just wanted to be held. She's not in need of a diaper change or hungry."

Ben nodded and came over to stand beside the rocking chair. He said, "let me hold her for a few minutes it seems between work and school I never get enough time with my little girl."

Adrain handed Mercy to Ben and got up from the rocking chair so he could sit down. It was true Ben got little time with Mercy between work and school cause when he was home at night he often had homework to do. He rocked his Mercy singing again the lullaby his mom used to sing to him until she fell asleep. They laid her back in the basinett but she started crying again before they even got out the door. Adrain said, "Oh god not this again."

Ben said, "lets put her in the swing that worked before."

Adrain said, "ok."

They picked her up and took her in the living room and put her in the swing she went back to sleep. Ben said, "I think I've done enough homework tonight plus its almost midnight."

Adrain nodded as they set the baby monitor on the coffee table they had done this a few times since the night they realized that letting her sleep in the swing kept her sleeping longer. Ben held his wife against him as they watched their daughter sleep for a few minutes before going to their room and lay down for a few mins but than Mercy starts crying again. Adrain looked at her husband and sighed as she got back out of bed and went into the living room to pick up her daughter. She said, "come on Mercy its bed time."

Mercy refused to sleep in her basinett or the swing that night finally Adrain did something she swore she'd but by 3 am they were desperate she took Mercy and put her in bed with them. Adrain and Ben finally fell asleep with their baby girl laying on top of Adrain's chest.

A/n: memories memories this is the beginning of a similar time we went through with my niece i call it lay me down and I'll scream stage.

chapter 12: what happens when Ben and Adrain get to school after only 3 hours sleep


	12. Chapter 12

chapter 12

Ben was startled awake by somebody shaking his arm. The person said, "Ben. Benjamin Boykewitch wake up."

Ben blinked and looked around him realizing he was in his english class and it was his teacher Ms. Gibson trying to wake him. He turned beet red as he saw his whole class staring at him.

He said, "sorry Ms. Gibson I didn't get a whole lot of sleep last night."

Ms Gibson said, "Please see me after class Ben."

Ben sat up and rubbed his face and groaned. It was Friday and Mercy had cried for hours every night that week when they had tried to put her to bed. They finally got to sleep between 3 am and 4 am every night. He was exhausted and he knew Adrain was also. This was not the first time he had fallen asleep in class that week either. Mercy was going to spend the weekend with Adrain's parents this weekend. Ben and Adrain had plans to celebrate her birthday but honestly all he felt like doing right now was going home and sleeping the whole weekend, but he had to work this afternoon.

Ben was glad when class was over Mercy had her one month checkup this afternoon so him and Adrain were being excused from their last classes. He walked up to Mrs Gibson at the end of class. Mrs Gibson said, "Ben I know you got a newborn at home so I'm not going to give you the normal dentetion that usually comes with falling asleep in class but try to stay awake from now on ok."

Ben said, "I'm sorry Mrs Gibson Mercy has refused to go to sleep for hours for the last few nights."

Mrs Gibson nodded and said, "I have children too Ben. I remeber what its like to have a newborn at home."

Ben said, "thanks Mrs Gibson."

Ben headed to his locker to get his homework books and to wait on Adrain. She came up behind and hugged him. Ben turned around and smiled at his exhausted wife. He said, "hey baby ready to go."

Adrain nodded and said, "what I want to do is go home and sleep for a week."

Ben said, "you know maybe the doctor can give us some advice on how to get her to bed and get her to sleep."

Adrain said, "I hope so Mr. Jones just told me if i fall asleep one more time in class hes gonna give me dention."

Ben said, "really the guy is gonna give you a dentention for falling asleep in class. Mrs Gibson was understanding."

Adrain said, "yeah well Mr Jones can be a jerk sometimes."

They headed out to their car and to pick Mercy up from the condo from Maria and get headed to her doctor's appointment. They headed to the car and drove to the condo. Maria was finishing getting Mercy ready for her appointment. Maria's daughter Tina was still sick and was laying on the couch with a cotton ball in her left ear. Maria said, "She should be ready to head back to school Monday. Mercy was good today. I'll see you Monday and happy Birthday to you Adrain."

Adrain said, "thanks Maria and I hope you feel better Tina."

Maria left as Ben and Adrain quickly headed toward the doctor's office with Mercy. Adrain looked around for the rude woman from their last visit luckily she wasn't there. She picked Mercy up out of her carseat and hugged her close. The nurse called them back and once again weighed and measured Mercy. Mercy was now 9 and a half pounds. Adrain was shocked at the size her daughter was already.

The doctor came in the room and looked at the two parents they looked so young and so tired. She took little Mercy from Adrain and said, "so how yall been doing I see Mercy has grown a bit since her first appointment."

Adrain said, "Shes been doing good except for the last couple nights she will not go to sleep unless shes sleeping with us."

The doctor said, "Um there is your mistake right there kids never let your baby sleep with you."

Adrain said, "But we couldn't get her to sleep any other way."

The doctor said, "I know this sounds mean but its the best thing to do. Let her cry until she goes to sleep. If you dont let her learn to get herself back to sleep you will be going through this for months."

Ben said, "but shes only a month old isnt this a little early for us to just let her cry."

The doctor said, "If shes just crying cause she wants to be held yes. I don't mean just let her lay there and cry for a long time like you might do with an older baby, but don't pick her up the second she starts crying either."

Adrain said, "We'll try it doctor obviously what we're doing now is not gonna work."

The doctor nodded and said, "besides the sleeping problem looks like Mercy is doing well and on time developmentally. Don't be surprised if she rolls over soon. Yall two need to get some rest."

Adrain said, "Sunday is my birthday and my parents are keeping Mercy this weekend so we can have some fun with our friends tommorrow night."

After the doctor's appointment the little family headed home to the condo. Mercy had fallen asleep on the way home. Adrain and Ben put her down in her bassinett and than climbed into bed themselves wanting to take a nap. They fell asleep in each other's arms exhausted from the last week.

A/n: alrite sorry its been a few days since ive updated long week at work again. I'm also now working on 2 stories instead of one if you're fans of star trek DS9 go read my new story Life Goes On especially if you're Worf/Jadzia fans.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Ben woke up to the sound of his phone ringing. He looked over at the clock and realized it was 430 damn he was supposed to be at the butcher shop at 4. He quickly sat up and grabbed his phone as he got out of bed. He said, "Bonnnie sorry after me and Adrain took Mercy to the pediatrican's appointment we came home and went to sleep."

Bonnie said, "Its alright Ben. Why don't you take the afternoon off its a slow day and I can tell you been tired the last few days."

Ben said, "Are you sure?"

Bonnie said, "yeah Ryan and Ricky are both here so get some rest and I'll see you tommorrow morning."

Ben said, "thanks Bonnie. I'll see you in the morning."

Adrain was still asleep and so was Mercy so Ben got back into bed with Adrain and pulled her to his chest. He smiled as he felt her snuggle into him something his wife and daughter both did anytime they laid against his chest was snuggle into it. He looked down at Adrain as she slept and thought about all that they been through in the last year. He was only barely 17 years old but was now a husband and father. It was alot to take on at his age, but than again he was older than Ricky was when he became father and older than Ryan was now and he was a husband and soon to become a father. He looked down again at his wife as she slept deeply. She moaned and mumbled something but Ben didn't understood it because what she said was in spanish.

Ben shook his head hes going to have to learn some spanish if he was going to live in a biligunal household. He knew that Maria spoke spanish to Mercy all the time. He looked over at his daughter who was sleeping in her basinett. He got up and went over to look at his daughter and smiled as he saw her sucking on her hand fast asleep. Adrain had insisted on not allowing Mercy to take a pacifier said it was to hard to break a kid of it. Cindy had agreed on that cause Adrain had not been able to break of the pacy until she was 4 almost 5 so instead of taking a pacifer Mercy sucked on her hand.

Adrain woke up and watched her husband looking at their baby girl. She said, "Hey don't you have to work this afternoon."

Ben turned and smiled at his wife and said, "Yeah I got a call from Bonnie a few minutes ago because I hadn't showed up. I told her that we fell asleep after we got home from the doctor. She told me to go on and take the day off she could tell I been tired and its kinda slow at the shop anyway and Ryan and Ricky are working today too."

Adrain nodded and looked over to the basinett to check on Mercy. She said, "Mercy is still asleep though I'm pretty sure she'll be waking up soon for a feeding."

Ben said, "What time is your mom going to pick her up?"

Adrain said, "I think my dad is supposed to get her on his way home from the office so probably in about another hour or hour and a half. I got to pack her stuff though so I better get up and go pack it."

Ben said, "alrite sweety."

Adrain headed into the nursery and got out one their larger diaper bags to pack stuff that her parents might need. She put alot of onsies and diapers in there along with a whole pack of wipes. She also packed extra formula and bottles for Mercy and a few toys. By the time she was done she had wound up packing 2 diaper bags. She knew that her parents had stuff at their house for Mercy they had turned her old bedroom into a room for her but she wanted to make sure they had everything they needed.

Adrain brought both bags in the living room where Ben was feeding Mercy a bottle. Ben looked at her and laughed and said, "think you've packed enough."

Adrain said, "I just wanted to make sure mom and dad have everything they need for her."

Ben laughed and said, "honey shes going for two nights. You've packed enough for a week here."

Adrain said, "ok maybe I have packed a little much. I'm just a bit anxious she's never spent a night away from us before and now shes going to be gone 2."

Ben laughed and kissed his wife and said, "its alright i know I'm a little anxious myself but your parents volunteered to watch her this weekend so we could have a break and celebrate your birthday 18 is a big one."

Adrain said, "right now all I want to do is sleep though honestly."

Ben said, "yeah me too."

Adrain said, "I have to go to the doctor on monday. Thats when I should be put back on birth control and when technically we should be okay to start having sex again."

Ben said, "oops."

Adrain laughed and said, "its alrite I've read as long as it didnt cause me pain when we had sex that it was fine and it didn't."

Ben stood up and placed Mercy down on the couch. He said, "well after your dad picks up Mercy why don't me and you go out to eat and see a movie."

Adrain said, "thats a great idea we haven't been out since Mercy was born."

Adrain's dad came and picked up Mercy a few minutes later laughing at how much stuff that Adrain had packed. He said, "Adrain there is one thing you forgot to pack and that's Mercy's baby shampoo can you go get it."

Adrain said, "I can't believe that."

Adrain walked in the other room while Adrain's dad said, "Ben is everything planned for tommorrow night."

Ben said, "yes all plans made Maria will be at your house at 7 to watch Mercy as well as everybody is meeting us at the restaurant."

Adrain's dad said, "and Adrain doesn't have a clue."

Ben said, "no she thinks we're just going out with Grace and Grant to celebrate her birthday."

Adrain came back in the living room and put the shampoo into one the diaper bags and kissed her daughter. She said, "you be good for abuela and abuelo Mercy and we will see you Sunday."

A/n: sorry guys for the short chapter unfortunately yesterday I went to Lake Winnie an amusement park near Chattanooga with my mom and my niece and nephew. On one of the rides when the ride operator pulled the lap bar down he did not realize my hand was in the way and I now have a sprained wrist. I can type but if I dot it for to long it hurts so I'm gonna have stop writing for a few days while I let it heal.


	14. Chapter 14

chapter 14

a/n: hey guys sorry its been so long after i got back from medical leave of absence and my hand finally heals they decide to give me 7 days strait which is a miracle I didnt lose my mind and yell at somebody.

chapter 14

On Saturday morning Ben woke up later than usual, he started to freak when looked at the time than he rembered Mercy was with Rueben and Cindy. he started laughing so loud that he woke Adrain. She said, "whats so funny?"

Ben looked over at his beautiful wife as she lay there in their bed. They had gone to eat the night before, but had never made it to that movie. They hadn't had sex in almost a week cause of Mercy not wanting to go to bed. They had decided after dinner to come back home and made love for part of the night. They spent the night forgetting that they were teen parents with adult responsbilities but it didn't last long Ben had to go to work today and Adrain was going with Amy and Samantha clothes shopping. He smiled and said, "Just freaked a little when I woke up and Mercy wasn't there before I remebered shes at your parents."

Adrain laughed and said, "remeber we're kid free this weekend."

Ben said, "I know but I'm not used to her being gone."

Adrain got up and came over to him and put her arm around his shoulders. She said, "come on daddy Mercy is just fine with my parents and we will see her tommorrow night when they get back."

Ben smiled and kissed her on the lips hard. He was only dressed in his boxers and her in a almost see through nightgown. Adrain pulled him back on the bed just as her phone rang. She said, "damn it."

Ben laughed as she reached over and grabbed her phone. He looked at the front and said, "Its Amy."

Adrain answered the phone and said, "hey Amy."

Amy said, "hey I was wondering what time we were meeting at the mall?"

Adrain said, "around 11 would be good is Samantha driving or one of us picking her up."

Amy said, "I'm picking her up. I got to pack John's stroller it'll make it easier than chasing him all over the store."

Adrain said, "that will be good my parents have Mercy for the weekend to give us a break."

Amy said, "alright I'll see at the mall at 11. Lets meet at the food court it will be about lunch time so we might as well start out by eating lunch."

Adrain said, "okay see you than."

Adrain hung up the phone and sighed as she realized Ben had gone to the shower. She mumbled, "oh well later."

She dressed for the trip to the mall and headed into the kitchen to make a quick breakfast of cereal. Ben got dressed and joined her before leaving for work. He said, "I get off at 6 so I'll be home just in time to shower and change for dinner. We're meeting Grant and Grace at the resturant at 8."

Adrain said, "alrite I'll see you after you get off I'm gonna try to find me and Mercy Easter dresses while I'm at the mall today do you want me to pick you up anything."

Ben said, "Yeah my uncle has an indoor pool so if you want you might wanna get us all some bathing suits."

Adrain nodded and said, "I'll see what i can find."

Ben put his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. He said, "maybe you'll find yourself a little skimpy bikini I can take off after we swim."

Adrain laughed and said, "Yeah great impression I'm gonna make on your aunt if I show up in a bathing suit like that."

Ben smiled and said, "okay good point. I'll see you after work. I love you."

Adrain kissed him and said, "I love you too baby."

Ben left for work as she finished eating breakfast she still had a few minutes until she needed to leave so she washed the dishes and checked to see if they had any groceries that needed buying. She made a list of groceries they needed and than headed out to meet Samantha and Amy.

At the mall, she parked and headed inside to the food court. She grabbed a table since Samantha and Amy weren't there yet. The three of them had became closer friends over the last week. The counselor had been right and the three couples had bonded over the fact they were all teenage parents. Samantha and Amy had shown up about 10 minutes later with John in his stroller. When John saw Adrain, he said, "baby?"

Adrain laughed and said, "sorry John but shes with my mom today."

John looked a little disappointed he had become attached to Mercy. Adrain said, "we gonna have to watch these two in a couple years."

They quickly ate lunch and headed toward the baby shop that Amy often bought John's clothes from. Adrain went through the onies on a table and found one that she just had to buy it was pink and said I love my daddy with a little heart where love was. She found another one that said daddy's girl. She decided to get both along with some other onsies that just had pictures on them or was just plain. She also found a cute little flowery dress that looked just perfect for Easter dress. She was planning on getting Mercy's picture taken with the Easter bunny at Wal-mart plus her family did not go to church regularly but they did go to Easter Mass.

Amy had been also looking for Easter clothes for John and found some they he whined about having to have to try them on. Samantha laughed and said, "that doesn't get any easier as they get older either with boys you should see a trip for clothes with Ryan he whines worse than that when I make him try them on."

Adrain nodded and said, "I don't even try to get Ben to try on clothes at the store anymore hell half the time he doesn't even go with me if what I get doesn't fit I just take it back and get a different size alot easier than fighting him over it."

Samantha looked at some clothes but didnt buy anything since it was still a few months away from her son being born. John fell asleep in his stroller on the way to Jcpennys where all three of the girls found Easter dresses for themselves and Easter outfits for their men. Adrain also got a new bathing suit for herself opting for a one piece probably for the first time in her life. She also got a new dress for Easter and a new bra cause her boobs had gotten larger and she was tired of wearing her nursing bras all the time.

After finishing up at the Mall, Adrain headed home it was nearly 5 already and she needed to get ready to go out with Ben, Grace, and Grant. She quickly showered and was getting dressed when Ben got home. He quickly showered as well getting that butcher shop smell of him. They left the house at 6:30 and headed toward their favorite resturant. The hostess lead them to a room near the back reserved for private parties Adrain looked over at Ben a little suprised they got this just for a dinner with friends. When the waitress opened the door and everyone in the room yelled, "suprise."

A/n: alrite theyre you go guys thanks for the patience. Been a very busy last couple weeks my mom moved in with me as well and this weekend I first had my niece the 2 year old I sumtimes refer to and pull experience with newborns from mine with her and than her 4 year old brother.


	15. Chapter 15

chapter 15

Adrain hugged her husband happily as she looked around at all their friends and both her and his parents. She could not believe that he had done this and been able to keep it secret from her for so long. Adrain kissed him and said, "thank you baby."

Ben smiled and said, "It was my pleasure baby like I said yesterday 18 is a big birthday I wanted to make it special for you."

Ben let go of her as Grace ran up to her hugging her. She said, "Where you suprised?"

Adrain laughed and hugged her best friend and said, "Did you know all about this the other day when you stopped to ask if me and Ben wanted to go out with you and Grant tonight?"

Grace nodded and said, "Ben and I both figured that you needed to make some arrangements for Mercy for tonight so had to come up with some excuse for you to find a sitter for tonight."

Adrain nodded and said, "I guess even Maria had to know since my parents are here thats gotta be where Mercy is?"

Cindy hugged her and said, "yes Maria came and got Mercy earlier shes watching her at her house since her kids are home tonight."

Adrain nodded and looked around the room it was nice that so many of their friends had shown up maybe 20 people were here. She and Ben had not had much time to spend with their friends since Mercy was born their life pretty much consisted of school and taking care of her well Ben also had work. Henry and Alice were there Ben was talking to them as Adrain walked up and said, "hey guys."

Alice said, "hey Adrain hows Mercy?"

Adrain said, "She's good hopefully soon she'll sleep through the night."

Ben said, "tell me bout it if its embaressing when you fall asleep in class."

Henry laughed and said, "Yeah you were drooling in Mrs Gibson class the other day."

Ben smacked his best friend in the arm and said, "I was not."

It was time to eat so the whole group gathered around one long table in the room. Adrain sat at the head of the table with Ben on one side of her and her mom on the other. Adrain said, "thanks everybody for coming."

They ate supper and than at time for dessert the waiters brought out a birthday cake with 18 candles on it. The whole group sung happy birthday and Adrain was so happy she hadn't had a birthday party since her quinceanera when she turned 15. She loved Ben he was a sweet husband and good daddy. After enjoying the cake, Adrain's parents had to get going it was getting close to 9 and they had told Maria they'd pick Mercy up than. Ben's dad and Betty left at the same time wishing her a happy birthday. The rest of the party hung around for a little longer while Adrain opened her gifts. Mostly she got some cds and a few movies, Amy had gotten her a blouse that she had seen her buy at Jcpenny's earlier and thought she'd bought it for herself. Ben's parents present actually consisted of a picture and a card with it which told her that the dinning room set in the picture is what they had bought. When they bought the condo, most of their furniture had came with the condo. Most of the new funiture they had bought had been the baby stuff, but Adrain never really liked the dinning set they had. But at the same time by the time they got married it was getting close to time for her to have Mercy and she hadn't been up to much furniture shopping. Her mom had whispered in her ear as they were leaving that they would give her their present the next day when they picked up Mercy.

It was nearly 11 before Adrain and Ben headed home but they had had alot of fun. When they got home, they laid down together on their bed Ben holding her in his arms. Adrain kissed him and said, "thank you baby. I can't believe you did all that for me."

Ben kissed her back and said, "I love you baby and I wanted to do something special for your birthday. Your parents and Grace helped me do this for you and we all decided you deserved something special."

Adrain kissed him again and rolled over on top of him and looked down at him. She smiled and said, "well now my sweet and generous husband I think you deserve a treat for that party you just gave me."

Ben smiled and kissed her as he rolled them over so he was on top of her and said, "mmm yes baby."

Early the next morning Adrain woke up and smiled as she felt her husband's arms around her naked body. Today was her 18th birthday and she laid theyre thinking about how her life had changed in the last year. One year ago today she was with Ricky and was just a somewhat normal 17 year old girl. Soon after that birthday her life had changed. Her parents had decided they were getting married and than there had been the mother/daughter dance and that was the night that she and Ben had concieved Mercy.

Adrain sometimes still felt guilty for having repeated the same thing her parents had done, but she never called it a mistake. Sure she had gotten pregnat at 17 like they had but neither her marriage or her daughter was a mistake. Ben moaned in his sleep beside her and than woke up. He smiled down at her and said, "happy birthday."

Adrain smiled and kissed him and said, "thank you baby."

Ben got up and said, "stay here i got to get your birthday presents from me."

Adrain said, "that party last night was enough you didn't have to buy me something else."

Ben said, "Its nothing big but I thought you might like it."

Ben came back in with a small box and a big box. Adrain opened the small one and smiled as she saw a small ring with a amethyst on it. Beside it had Mercy's name and her birthdate. He said, "that's Mercy's present for you. Its a mother's ring and the amethyst is the birth stone for Feburary so it represents Mercy. When we get older and have more children we'll add more stones to the ring."

Adrain laughed and said, "yes one day far in the future."

Ben smiled and said, "yes of course. This present is mine for you."

Adrain opened the other gift and smiled big as she saw that Ben had bought her a new nightgown. It was light blue and almost see through it was more like a negligee. Adrain laughed and said, "you went to a liangree store for me."

Ben laughed and shook his head. He said, "no I don't have that much guts I bought that online. I wanted to buy you the ring but when I mentioned it to my dad he suggested that I should also buy you something to make you feel beautiful and like a woman too."

Adrain laughed and kissed her husband again and said, "I love both my presents thank you."

Ben smiled and said, "Why don't you go take a nice bath while I make breakfast."

After breakfast it was time to head to Adrain's parents to pick up Mercy. Her mom and dad were both surprised to see them so early but they were both ready to pick up their little girl. Mercy had been a good girl according to her mom even though they too had a little trouble getting her to sleep the first night but they had taken the doctor's advice that Adrain had told her mom about and let her cry and she had gone back to sleep after only about 10 minutes and slept through the night again.

Adrain showed her mom her birthday present well least the one she got from Mercy and had told her about the other ones she had gotten from her friends. Rueben handed Adrain her present from them. It was a beautiful necklace with a cross on it. It wasn't brand new that was obvious actually it was very old. Rueban said, "this belonged to my mother and her mother before her. I had no sisters so this was given to me when my mom died. Now it is yours I been saving it for your 18th birthday. I know you're not a religious person but it was something very important to my mother and she would want her granddaughter to have it. Someday it will go to Mercy."

Adrain hugged her dad and said, "thank you so much."

Her parents had also bought her a gift certificate for a spa day for her and 3 friends which she knew of course would be Amy, Grace and Samantha. She and Ben hung out with her parents for a little while and than they went to Papi's tacos which was Adrain's favorite place to eat. It was a great 18th birthday.

That night after they had put Mercy down in her basinett to go to sleep and sat on the couch once again doing homework. Adrain said, "this was the best birthday thank you."

Ben said, "I love you baby and your welcome."

A/n: Well I hope you like it. I had to do a little research on a few things there. If you don't know what quinceanera means its like the hispanic version of sweet 16 except it also has some religious background also. I'm neither catholic or hispanic but I took spanish and school and grew up in dalton, ga and if you know nothing about that town it has a large mexican american population.

Sneak Peak of ch 16: First family road trip and Adrain meets Ben's uncle and his family.


	16. Chapter 16

Ch 16

It was the first day of spring break and Mercy was 2 months old this day as well. Adrain smiled as she woke up to the sound of the baby monitor going off at 7 am. When Mercy had slept throught the night a week strait when she was 7 weeks old they had decided it was time for her to move into the nursery. The first night she woke up at about 4 am and found Ben sleeping in the rocking chair next to Mercy's basinett. She woke him up and asked him what he was doing in there. He told her that he had gotten up to go to the bathroom and had come in there to check on Mercy and must have fallen asleep. Ben did that for 2 more nights before he finally decided that Mercy was fine sleeping alone in the room across the hall. After the first night Adrain didn't wake when she found him sleeping in the rocking chair just went to the bathroom and got back in bed. Adrain got up out of bed leaving Ben asleep and headed to the nursery. They had left Mercy in the basinett for a little bit, but she was gonna have to be moved into the crib before long. She was getting so big. She could roll over now and hold her head up pretty good while on her tummy.

Adrain picked her up and headed toward the kitchen to get her a bottle. They were leaving for their trip to visit Ben's Uncle today. It was an 8 hour car ride to his place in southern Oregon but they thought it would be easier to drive than to fly with Mercy so young. Adrain went back to the nursery and rocked back and forth with Mercy. Ben came in the nursery and smiled at them. He said, "I was wondering where my wife got so early."

Adrain laughed and said, "your daughter insisted on an early breakfast."

Ben smiled and said, "we need to get ready to get headed out anyway if we want to make the trip in one day."

Adrain nodded and kissed Ben before standing up and putting Mercy in her basinett as she had fallen back to sleep. Adrain went to take a shower as Ben went in the kitchen to make a quick breakfast cause they had to get going they figured that with bathroom stops and lunch and probably be a 10 hour trip. They had already packed everything in the car. Adrain was a little shocked at the amount of baby stuff they had to pack. They had to buy a pack and play for Mercy to sleep in and pack diapers, formula, toys, the stroller and plenty of clothes for the 8 day trip and tha was just for Mercy. Ben's uncle had kids but the youngest was 7 so they didn't exactly still have baby stuff around. Adrain got dressed quickly and headed out to eat breakfast as Ben got his own shower. She checked that they had everything packed in their suitcases and bags.

Ben got out of the shower and came into the nursery were Adrain was now getting Mercy up and dressed for the trip. He put his arms around Adrain's waist and said, "I got everything in the car."

Mercy smiled at her daddy as he picked her up and placed her in the carseat. She was a daddy's girl there was no mistaking that. She smiled anytime she saw him and already had him wrapped around her little finger. They climbed into the car with Adrain sitting in the back with Mercy in case she started crying. Ben smiled back at her and said, "Is she okay?"

Adrain looked over at her little girl who was playing with her toy key chain. She said, "yeah she is just knawing on her key chain."

Ben said, "okay."

The drive started out pretty well as Mercy fell asleep and Adrain took a book to read as Ben drove. She read for bout an hour before Mercy woke up deciding she was hungry. Adrain reached in the diaper bag were she had some premade bottles ready for her. Ben said, "Is she ok?"

Adrain said, "yeah just hungry luckily I got this premade bottle I'll make another one when we stop for lunch so it'll be ready for her next feeding."

They drove on stopping about 11 for lunch and to change Mercy's diaper. As they started driving through northern Californina Adrain started gettting nervous. She said, "how old are your cousins again?"

Ben said, "Marie is 13, Catalina is 11, Tamara is 9 and Sarah is 7. She's named after my mom she was born three weeks after my mom passed away."

Adrain said, "so your the only grandson."

Ben nodded and said, "on both sides. My dad's sister has 2 girls Melissa is 16 and Samantha is 9. I'm kinda hoping for a brother."

Mercy started whimpering and Adrain reached back in her diaper bag and grabbed the bottle she had made her at lunch. She said, "Do you think your uncle is going to like me or is he going to to judge me cause we got pregnat at our age?"

Ben said, "He'll like you Adrain and he's not the judgemental type."

Adrain said, "But he's only nephew got a girl pregnat at 16."

Ben said, "honey don't worry abou it he'll love you anyway."

Adrain nodded and finished feeding Mercy as Ben drove on toward his uncle's house. They finally got their around 7 pm that night with bathroom stops and diaper changes and lunch the 8 hour trip had taken 10 hours about what they expected. Ben's cousins must have been watching for them cause the minute they got out of the car they were surrounded by 4 little girls.

Catalina the 11 year old was jumping up and down begging to hold Mercy. Adrain smiled and said, "wait til we get inside so I can take her out of her carseat its quite heavy."

Ben's aunt and uncle came outside as well laughing at the excited girls. Bernado started helping Ben unpack the car while Adrain got Mercy out of the car. Ben's Aunt Lisa took her inside while the girls followed while the guys unpacked the car. They sat down in the living room. Lisa said, "Its nice to finally meet you Adrain. Ben has spoken about you often in his emails he sends."

Adrain smiled as she picked up Mercy out of her carseat and liked she promised outside let each of the girls take a turn holding their little cousin. She said, "thank you Lisa."

The men carried in the rest of the stuff taking it upstairs to the guest room. Lisa said, "come on I'll show you to the guest room and you can clean up cause supper will be ready in a few minutes I had the cook hold it until yall got here."

Adrain said, "yall didnt have to wait for us."

Lisa said, "its alright. Its the girls spring break as well so no hurry for bedtimes or anything."

Adrain nodded as she followed Lisa upstairs. The house was bigger than Ben's dad's house but seemed more kid friendly with toys everywhere. The room that she and Ben would share with Mercy was large and had its own bathroom. Adrain looked around for a few minutes before changing her clothes. Mercy was asleep so she laid her down in the pack and play which Ben had already set up in the corner of the bedroom and set the baby monitor on he table beside it. She than headed back downstairs.

A/n: sorry guys its been a little hectic lately with work and than last sunday my grandfather passed away. The one with 5 kids younger than me. I'll try to update more frequently but no promises.


End file.
